R6 : Fate
by DemTanko
Summary: As a genius inventor in the 21st century, everything seems to be going well for the young billionaire Siko Weston. However, the peace was soon interrupted by a targeted terrorist attack - which has taken one of his loved ones away. Filled with the will to revenge, Siko steps on a road of blood and tears. He may soon find himself involved in something far more dangerous. R6:S AU OC.
1. Prologue

_Chapter 0: Prologue._

 _Section 1: An era's end._

"There is a certain enthusiasm in liberty, that makes human nature rise above itself, in acts of bravery and heroism."

\- Alexander Hamilton

 **-X-**

 **Unknown time, UK, Hereford Base, Siko "Fate" Weston.**

Siko remembers the first time he was here.

The greetings, the smiles, the sweat, and tears. But most importantly, the people that made this place so special.

He remembers their struggles. He had been through it with them, and he's always glad that he was there.

He remembers their glories. He had seen it with them, and he's always going to respect them for what they did.

He remembers the first handshake, the first session, the first mission, and the first kiss.

He also remembers the sacrifices and the suffering, he swore to never forget about them.

Everything seems to happen so fast that he can't believe that they can be traced so far back in time. The mysteries have turned into answers, and the wounds have been healed over time. He loves this place with his heart and he trusts the people with his soul.

However, there is an ending to everything. The heavy rain and lightning strikes outside seems to be constantly reminding him of this fact.

As Siko walks away from his past and into the rain, he smiled. Perhaps he will come back in the future to embrace it once again... If he does survive this mission of course, which he highly doubt will be the case.

He looked back at the base- still standing strong in the rain, with bullet holes on the wall proving its strength.

"Hey, come on Siko, we ain't got all day!" A red-haired woman yelled from a distance, her sunglasses reflecting light into his eyes. A helicopter is next to her, engine on and ready to take off. The pilot also peeked out, his giant flight helmet looks awfully cartoonish from where Siko is standing.

Siko shook his head and started running, the woman reached her hand out as he reached the helicopter, which he gladly accepted to get on. "Alright, let's get this party started!" Siko yelled as he strapped himself in with a seatbelt.

"You got it, boss!" The pilot replied with a heavy German accent, and the helicopter began to fly toward a distance.

Behind them, more helicopters began to appear and follow. Along with a few fighter jets speeding through the storm, their engine soaring loudly as they go.

…

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rainbow Six: Siege nor any other items or characters mentioned in the story. The story is pure fiction and should not be taken too seriously!**

 **Thank you for joining me here today to read this story! Be sure to leave a review, follow and favourite if you enjoy it!**


	2. C1S1 : Genius

_Chapter 1: A farewell to innocence._

 _Section 1: Genius._

"It may sound cruel, but there is nothing left for me to worry about, I am myself and I am not afraid to do what I think is right. Even if it means that thousands must suffer."

\- Mac "Viper" Smith

 **-X-**

 **Current time, Greater Toronto Area, Residential house, Siko Weston.**

"Beep, beep!"

Awakened by the alarm clock, the figure hiding under the blanket began to move around. A hand then reached out of the coziness and grabbed the annoying thing.

Siko slowly climbed out of his bed, but he quickly widened his eyes just as the clock's pointer turns to 8:27.

"Shit!"

It's amazing how fast a human can perform when they are almost late. Siko took absolutely no time to get up and finish his quick breakfast, which was just a few pieces of cold bacon from last night's party.

After dressing up in his favourite suit, Siko says a final goodbye to his little comfy house, then rushed straight towards his car outside.

"...It is a good day folks! The traffics are fine throughout Highway 404, but be careful when you enter 401, there has been a car crash about ten minutes ago which may get you stuck for a while," The broadcaster said relaxingly, but Siko can't really feel relaxed right now. "Other than that, everything here in Toronto is looking fine!"

He's going to be late in a few minutes, and there is no way he can make it there on time.

Especially when he must get to the corporation through the darn 401.

 **20 minutes later, Downtown Toronto, OctoTech building, Siko.**

Siko walks out of the elevator that has just reached the 55th floor, the second highest floor in this building.

"Welcome back to the research center, director!" As Siko makes his way to his office, the front desk lady greets him enthusiastically. Thank god Lisa is not around…

Just as he rushes to his door, a beautiful lady appeared right in front of him. "You are late again Siko, what is it this time? Traffic? Broken alarm? Or some other stupid excuse?" Lisa said calmly, but it only makes him feel worse.

"You know how much extra work I have cleaned up for you? I have to be here even earlier each day because I know you will be late." She continued.

"I…" Siko tried to explain, but Lisa quickly cuts him off, "You don't need to say anything, Mr. Director," She said sarcastically. "You are in charge of here after all, plus if you are someone else then I would be screamed at right now."

Siko signed, "Don't worry Lisa, you know how drunk I was last night from the party. Anyways, we still got some work to do, so let's get to it." He said quietly as he gets on his chair in his room just as Lisa moves out of the way.

"I'll be outside if you need me, just as usual," Lisa said to him as she leaves the room.

"By the way, I accidentally ordered an extra seat at Refton Restaurant tonight, interested to come along?" she whispered at an acceptable volume as she looks back at him upon reaching the door.

Siko doesn't know why, but he feels like she didn't do it accidentally. But he can't deny this request, he owes her a lot.

"Alright, send the time and seat number to me later on my personal phone." Siko replied, then turning his attention towards his computer screen as it loads up.

The beautiful secretary continues to leave his room, she feels like she's going to scream. She quickly walked away in a hurry after she closes the door. Siko watches her from behind as she tries to hide her smile, but he sees it anyway.

"Uhhh…" Siko groaned quietly, he knows his secretary's feeling towards him. Who doesn't like a successful young man, especially when he's full of potentials?

Siko turned off his monitor screen and looked towards the skyscrapers outside. On the highest one of them all, the one with the big orange label - "Weston Corp", a blue light shines out of the window of the top floor.

He picks up the binoculars on top of his table and pointed it towards the light. Even the reflection of the sun can't blow his vision through the glasses.

There he sees a cartoonish banner saying - "Good job! You are late again Siko!", and a woman with the same binoculars standing next to it laughing at him. He then took off his binocular and put it back down, and gave the blue light a middle finger. That was his sister, Selina Weston.

Then he returned to stare at the other skyscrapers, and soon his vision blurry as he fades into his memories.

He feels like he doesn't belong to this world, everything around him is so close yet so hard to reach. It's hard not because he can't do it, but because it is so easy to achieve something that... He doesn't even want to do it.

Turning his head at the photos framed on the wall, the one on the left is his family picture - His father Ben and mother Kala sits on the chairs as three children sit on their laps. The only girl in the picture must be his asshole older sister Selina, then the middle boy that is staring at the ground is him, and the younger one is his brother Scott.

Then there's the picture next to him, showing a younger him smiling while standing next to red hair girl wearing a Boston University hoodie.

Damn! He's pretty surprised, how long has it been? 3 years? 4 years? He recalls that day on the Boston Campus, that was when he published his first robot invention during freshman year, "heh." Siko smiled, he remembered how he met her under the tree while she was trying to figure out that Physics question.

After he gave her some tips and helped her with some other hardcore works, she decided to give him a free guide to the school. Realizing that he has nothing else to do, Siko obviously tagged along.

However, soon they both got lost together in the school next to the store area, where he learned that… Eliza? Or something like that... Has only been here for a week as a transfer student. They had a pretty crazy day around the store together (it was pretty much him screwing around with vending machines and stuff).

In the end, he was only called back to the bus that goes straight back to Stanford after the dinner hour. That's the selfie he took with Eliza under the straight light when he was ready to leave. He remembers how the shy girl asked him for his phone number in a hurry, only for him to realize later that he gave the wrong digits.

The girl in the picture has the brightest eyes, he remembers this part specifically, her eyes seem to tell a story on their own. Even looking at it now, he can see that she's going to places, she gives people the impression of a superhero like she was destined to help others.

Which is pretty much a fact, when they talk about stuff related to engineering or any area related to her in general. Eliza would speak with extreme confidence, and when they move on to terrorism for random reasons, she specifically said to him, and he still can't forget on this day:

"Trust me, one day I will make sure that none of them will remain standing, and I will end the last one myself."

It sounded awfully brutal for an engineering girl, but these words from her make him feel like it will become reality one day.

Years have passed, he finished Stanford's Ph.D. in engineering and published his world famous 'Exoskeleton mod 1', then he ended up in here. Hired by his best friend in University, they made the company so big that even he denied the position higher than the current one, the reason is too much work.

There's another reason why he chose to join his friend, which is a secret only between these two. It was to screw with his sister Selina. However, just as Jack, his best friend would always say, Siko has helped her a lot more than the number of times he has messed with her.

"Beep, beep!"

His digital watch started making annoying notices, signaling the time for a break. "Crap!" Siko said to himself, realizing that he has been lost in his memories for too long.

He quickly turned on his computer and started typing…

 **About 8 hours later, Downtown Toronto, Refton Restaurant, Siko Weston.**

"Hey, Siko! This way!" Just as Siko makes his way into the restaurant, a familiar voice calls him to make his way towards the private section of the dining hall.

Lisa is there standing, she's wearing a rose-coloured dress and instead of her usual ponytail, her blonde hair is now spreading freely down her head, shiny under the white light of the hall.

She quickly walked over and grabbed a hold of him by his arm, then lead him to their private dining room.

Lisa walked over to her chair on the other side of this huge long table, and Siko walked towards his.

"Hey uh, How are you doing Lisa?" Siko nervously sits down, he doesn't know why he accepted the request this morning, maybe because of the nervousness in her eyes when she asked the question.

"That's all you are going to say?" Lisa replied with a smile, she looks absolutely stunning right now, especially her fine golden hair.

"Well, yeah I mean… You look really good right now." Siko said quietly.

"Haha! Thanks! Took me a while to get prepared." Lisa replied, her smile just keeps getting more stunning.

"Well, so…" Siko was about to continue this awkward conversation, but the sound of an explosion from the lobby has stopped him mid-sentence.

"Boom!", "Everyone get on the floor! Right now! Do not move!", "...", "Bang! Bang!", "..."


	3. C1S2 : Prediction

_Chapter 1: A farewell to innocence._

 _Section 2: Prediction._

"I will always trust you, always."

\- Elzbieta "Ela" Bosak

 **-X-**

 **Current time, Downtown Toronto, Refton Restaurant private room 1, Siko Weston.**

Clouds of dust are flying everywhere, the air thickens as they get mixed in. Once a heavenly restaurant, now has turned into a shithole.

Siko is surprised at how calm he is right now, he quickly rushed towards the other side of the long table and grabbed Lisa, who has fallen off her chair after the huge explosion.

"Siko! What's going on?" Lisa asked in horror, Siko shook his head after hearing the question.

"I don't exactly know, but there may be a terrorist attack. We need to get out of here as quickly as possible." Siko said calmly, his tone allowed Lisa to grab a hold of herself.

"Okay," Lisa replied as she takes off her high heels, "Let's get moving. I will be after you."

Siko nodded, he grabbed Lisa's hand. Her face began to turn red but soon white again after hearing some noises outside of the door.

Siko immediately ran forward and locked the door, almost a second before the intruders try on the door handle. "Hey! They locked the door!" A man said loudly outside the room.

"Bang! Bang!" The intruders started to bang on the door, the door is shaking intensely during every bang. The door definitely won't be able to hold much longer, Siko figured he has got to find a way to get out with Lisa.

He pulled out a black ball out of his suit, that is his emergency exit out of every situation. Siko quickly pulled off a small pin on the ball and tossed it on the opposite side of the door, which is a concrete wall. If his super good memory is still intact, then that side should be a hallway linking towards the kitchen and ultimately the loading area, which is their way out.

"Boom!" The ball created a medium sized explosion, and around the exploded hole was a black layer of a mixture that is holding the broken wall together.

Siko quickly grabbed Lisa and started carrying her princess-style. They got through the hole quickly, then he put her down as they find a poor bastard lying on the floor, seems knocked out by the explosion that just occurred.

"Beep!" Siko pressed a button that was on the pin he pulled off, the hole suddenly started to fill itself back up with the black mixture.

The man on the floor has a mask with an American flag painted on top of it. Next to his knocked-out body was an AK-74U, Siko quickly grabbed it and took off the body vest, "Here! Take this. Could save your life at important times." Siko threw the vest towards Lisa and waited for her to quickly equip it.

"Ready! Let us get out of this place!" Lisa said, her body is still shaking from the shock.

Without any words, Siko grabbed Lisa by the hand once again as they began to sprint towards the kitchen door.

Upon reaching the door, Siko immediately locked the door and pushed the nearby shelf to create a secondary blockade. He then swept the area while Lisa looked for the backdoor, seems like all the kitchen staff has run for their lives when the attack hit.

"The loading bay should be that way! Through this backdoor! Quickly! Before they come…" Lisa screamed but was then cut off. Siko immediately ran towards Lisa's location, where he sees one of those masked terrorists holding her by the neck with a gun pointing at her head.

"Siko Weston huh? I've finally found you, I will never forget about your face, you fucking bastard." The man said angrily, with a unique accent that is certainly not Canadian. Siko looks at him calmly, and Lisa's face turns red and drops tears as the man tightens his grip.

"Don't try me, Siko, I know you are good with shit, so toss your fucking gun towards me and then face the wall with your hands on your back!" The man continued, pointing at the nearby flat wall.

Siko quickly threw his gun forward, "Okay, I am doing as you say, can you please loosen the grip on my girlfriend's neck?", he said calmly, and Lisa widened her eyes as more tears appear.

The man laughed, "Who the fuck do you think you are, trying to get me to do shit?", "Now, do not attempt to move or I will shoot her in the head."

The man moved his head closer to the walkie-talkie and began to speak in a foreign language, which Siko assumes that he's reporting this to his boss. So the attack is just for him? Why? Siko asked himself.

Suddenly, he started to see white lines on the wall, he remembers this from a while back, when he was drunk one night at the bar with his sister. It's like his special ability as he recalls from that night, everything in the world turns into white line segments that outlines everything.

That was the night where a group of thugs tried to pick on him in the dark alleyway when both he and his sister was too drunk to put up a proper fight until he was hit with a bat on the back of his head.

His vision was going wild, he could see red lines out of the white, and these red lines were predictions of the future. He doesn't only see the enemy's movements, but also his own to see which angle is the best to attack.

Worried about his sister being hurt, Siko charged towards the thugs as Selina watches him knock them out without being hit once. They kept it a secret even from their family members.

Back from his memories, Siko didn't hesitate to charge toward the terrorist, he quickly leaped for his gun on the ground. 'Thank god I am not too far', Siko thought to himself, as he sees a red line coming out of his gun barrel once he reaches the gun.

The terrorist seems shocked, instead of shooting Lisa he decides to aim at Siko. Siko sees how his mouth will open soon to speak.

"Fucking asshole, you won't get to speak." Siko pulled the trigger right when the red line lines up with the man's head.

As blood and brain parts leak out of the dead body's head, Lisa began to scream, but Siko doesn't have time for this. He can already see movements that the terrorists will make very soon.

They are coming from the Loading Bay area, and he has no idea how much of the future he has predicted. Siko once again grabbed Lisa by her hand and picked up the walkie-talkie from the dead body.

This entire event targeting him has been planned too well, this can't just be some random terrorist attack. The only known exit for them was already trapped for them, or else there wouldn't be people coming out of there.

Siko swears to himself that once he gets out of this shithole, he will find the mastermind behind all this shit and kill that bastard. He will get to the bottom of this, but he must get out of here alive first.

From the fact that gunfire has been happening all around them at this moment, the police must have made it here, all he needs to do is to get to rescue teams.

"Lisa, hold tight, we are about to get out of here soon," Siko whispered to Lisa, wiping away her tears. She nodded her head, and suddenly grabbed Siko and gave him a kiss.

"Let's go, Si," Lisa replied quietly as well, then grabbed Siko's hand even harder.

Siko realized his ability is now gone, with no options left they went back inside the kitchen and locked and barricaded the back door. They must hold this place until the police get here.

Lisa picked up the M1911 that the terrorist has dropped at his death and a couple magazines from his tactical vest. Then Siko equipped the vest and grabbed the AK mags from Lisa.

With more white and red lines, Siko realizes that more enemies are going to come through and attempt to knock on the back door, "Hey! I will hold the back door, just stay out of sight and if they come, shoot them right away!"

Lisa nodded, but instead of hiding under a table, she aimed her pistol at the wooden door while taking cover from a nearby stove.

Red lines are appearing through the door, just barely a second before they actually come through. Siko raised up his AK, he puts his finger on the trigger, as dust, pieces of wood, and heated up metals are jumping all around them.


	4. C1S3 : Rescue

_Chapter 1: A farewell to innocence._

 _Section 3: Rescue._

"I almost thought I lost him, but then I remembered his eyes. They would sometimes show confusion, stress and maybe a little bit of fear, but mostly it was filled with hope. I knew he would make it out alive."

\- Selina "Core" Weston

 **-X-**

 **3 minutes ago, Downtown Toronto, Mainstreet, Team Charlie.**

"Bang! Bang! Bang!"

"Bang!"

"This is Team Bravo! Requesting reinforcements at front entrance! Bombers sighted!"

"Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!"

Sebastien sits inside the police van, as four other ERT members stare at him for his briefing. The radios buzzing crazily from the front of the van.

At the ETA 3 minutes mark, he stood up.

"Alright gentlemen, this is an organized terrorist attack on Canadian soil, you are permitted to shoot on sight." he paused there for a second, looking at his squad members, "Good to see that all of you are ready for that."

Sebastien stood up, pointing at the map on the digital screen.

"Right here is the front entrance, where our forces are slowly pushing forward into enemy controlled areas," Sebastien began to draw on the map, "The friendly forces have already secured the front part of the dining hall. Civilians have been evaluated mostly. Our goal is to move in, and rescue the VIPs."

He tapped the screen, and Siko's image showed up, "This is Siko Weston, the director of research at OctoTech. From our intel, the terrorists' objective originally was to capture him."

"However, it seems like Siko managed to put up a fight, the drones have found them stuck in the kitchen. Enemy forces are attempting to attack them through the back door of the kitchen, and soon the main door may come under attack as well." Siko and Lisa can be seen firing at the already broken backdoor on the monitor.

"Siko must be extracted alive, Lisa Rouge, which is the other civilian should be your secondary objective, she must also come out unharmed as well. The reason why they are being targeted is unknown, but currently, the terrorists have decided to kill them instead of capturing them." The ERT officers stood up as the police van reaches its destination.

"We will move through the front door, clear the way to their private dining room, and open an entrance to the front door of the kitchen. Eliminate any OPFORs on sight, and get the VIPs out of there ASAP." Sebastien said as he loaded his C8-SFW, and opened the van's back door.

"Check your communications, keep your heads down as enemies are well armed, keep an eye out for bombers and best of luck. Let us proceed!" Sebastien added on as he raised his hand up, signaling the officers to move.

"Yes, sir!"

 **Current time, Downtown Toronto, Refton Restaurant, Siko Weston.**

"Boom!"

Another grenade has just exploded next to the back door, knocking the shelf over and leaving the door exposed for entry. Siko loaded in another magazine, this is his last.

Surprisingly, Lisa is awfully good with firearms, the bodies outside are mainly her work. When Siko gives her a questioned look she just smiled it off.

"Lisa, I'm going to be out soon…" Siko was cut off mid-sentence by bullets entering the front door of the kitchen, "Damn it! They are coming from the front as well, I will keep holding this side, just take cover and watch my back!"

Lisa returned him with an OK sign and proceeded to watch the front door.

"Bink! Bink! Bink!" AK has fired its last shots. Leaving a few bodies dropping, the red lines made Siko a deadly marksman.

"Hey!" Lisa called, pointing her finger at her magazine, she is about to be out as well.

"Shit!" Siko shouted, rushing next to the doorway and swung his gun at the poor terrorist who was just about to enter the doorway. He had no idea that Siko would swing directly at his head even though he was crouching.

"Bam!" Lisa fired her last bullet at the masked terrorist who was just about to enter the room, "I'm out as well." Lisa talked quietly, pulling out her magazine and threw it towards the front door of the kitchen, scaring another terrorist for a brief second before he realizes that the defenders probably ran out of ammo.

"Charge! They ran out of bullets!" Terrorists began to rush towards the room as they scream out their warcries.

 **Current time, Downtown Toronto, Refton Restaurant, Team Charlie.**

"Sir, we are good for breach. Detonating in 3 seconds!" The ERT officer gave out the final countdown. Explosion instantly cleared out the black mixture as well as opening a big hole on the already sketchy wall.

"Go! Go! Go! OPFORs are to be KOS! I repeat! KOS!" Sebastien loaded a couple bullets into the bomber's head, while the rest of the team quickly cleared out the entire hallway with their assault rifles.

The amount of terrorists here is insane, with more terrorists popping back up, they seem to be getting a lot of reinforcements from outside. Maybe it's from the Loading Bay, where the enemy has managed to build a foothold out of expandable shields.

Sebastien loaded in another magazine for his C8, he is ready to push forward into the kitchen from the front door of the room. Without any hesitation, he signals his team and rushed right in.

"Ahhhh!" As they are rushing forward, an ERT member has been shot in the chest multiple times, another officer quickly dragged his teammate into the kitchen.

As Sebastien rushed in, the terrorists have already been piling up at the back door, as Siko is smashing the enemies while they rush and mindlessly sprays in an attempt to hit him.

Sebastien tried to rub his eyes, he can't believe that someone can hold back at least ten armed men with a weapon butt. He quickly shouts "Police! Do not shoot!", but then he realized that both Siko and Lisa has run out of ammo.

As Siko's arm was tiring out, he looked at Sebastien for a second, and threw his gun out of the door and yelled: "I surrender! Do not shoot!" causing the terrorists to rush impatiently into the trap.

"Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!" The prepared ERT members fired their guns immediately, spraying down hostiles with a rain of bullets.

"Sounds like they ain't so tough, all they've got are just guns and bullets," Siko said in relief, Lisa ran over to him and pulled him up.

"ERT members, hold the room while I request reinforcements, the enemies have way more forces than what we've expected," Sebastien said as he holds his radio.

"Yes, sir!"

"Kingston! This is Team Charlie, we have managed to secure the VIPs in kitchen, however, we are unable to extract through both entrances. Requesting immediate strike team to my location! Over!" Sebastien shouted to the radio in a hurry as he shoots another enemy one-handed.

"Roger that Team Charlie! Hold your position, a strike team is moving towards your location! Kingston over and out!" Sebastien inserted the radio back into his pouch and pointed his gun at the back door.

"Hold still Team Charlie, we are almost through!" Sebastien screams as more enemies rush into the room.

 **Current time, Downtown Toronto, Refton Restaurant, Siko Weston.**

Holding Lisa's hand, Siko let out a big breath while watching the ERT officers firing their weapons at the enemies. It's been a tough day already, and yet Lisa's combat skills are still bothering him.

If he read her resume and background information correctly, there is no way a secretary like her would have any idea of firearms or the tactical dodges she has performed during the firefights.

Even Siko has only trained with his brother Scott in self-defense training for a year, the coach was an ex-Navy Seal member that has taught him all he could, yet Lisa seems to be more capable of surviving in a situation like this.

He doesn't want to believe that Lisa has something to do with tonight, but there is just too much suspicion. There is no coincidence that the terrorist attacked him on the same night as his date.

Putting his doubt aside, Siko began to focus on his own special ability, it is the only weapon here that is going to save his life.

From the previous activation of such power, it seems like he may only get to see the lines if he is extremely stressed or detecting danger. Either way, since he is feeling safe around the officers - the ability seems to be gone.

The prediction is shitty too, he doesn't know when exactly it will happen, but at least it gives him something to work with.

"Captain, I'm almost out!" One of the ERT officers pulled Siko out of his thoughts, the officer seems to be in a bit of a panic, as he quickly ejected his magazine and loaded in his last full one.

"Here, take mine!" The lucky officer who was shot in the chest is still bleeding out lying next to a table, his C8 is on the floor beside him as he tossed one of his mags to his fellow teammate.

"Hey, give your gun to me, I can make good use out of it." Siko ran next to the officer and asked for his gun. Blood is still coming out of the man's chest, the officer won't be able to fight.

The officer looked at Siko and decided for a few seconds until he nodded, then pulled out another magazine and gave it to Siko.

Siko ejected the C8 magazine and loaded the new one, then stored it inside one of his pouches.

"Team Charlie this is Kingston, a breach team has made it to private room 1, however, they are unable to push any further due to hostile fire. Your team needs to sandwich them from the back, clear a way to the breach team and GTFO ASAP!" Sebastien's radio talked again.

"You heard the man, let's get moving team!" Sebastien shouted, and looked at Siko. While the young man nodded as he raised his gun.

Siko turned around and look at Lisa. She looks like she is struggling with something as her eyes are staring motionlessly at a nearby table.

Siko grabbed her hand once again and turned back towards Sebastien as he ordered one of the officers to drag the wounded, and signaled them to move forward.


	5. C1S4 : Danger

_Chapter 1: A farewell to innocence._

 _Section 4: Danger._

"I said I would find you, and here I am. You will pay for the lives that have perished because of your bloody hands."

\- Siko "Fate" Weston

 **-X-**

 **Current time, Downtown Toronto, Refton Restaurant kitchen, Siko Weston.**

Firefights can be heard all around the building, the terrorists sure did put up a fight. But it won't last long, the police have already managed to clear all the way to the private rooms.

Sebastien pulled out a grenade, he needs to use it to clear out the front door. The terrorist has been hit from behind, but they won't give up until every one of them is dead.

He pulled the pin, removed the handle and counted 3 seconds before chucking it under-hand style out of the front kitchen door. They need to go fast before the terrorists flank them from the back door.

Siko can see it again, the lines appeared as everything is becoming colourless. He sees the red lines going through the front door, there are only two watching.

Without much thinking, he let go of Lisa ran to the door and made the most awkward position to dodge the red lines. As the ERT team and Lisa looked at him in terror.

Siko didn't even bother to aim, he put the stock on his shoulder and pointed the red line onto the head of the closer terrorist.

"Bam!" He pulled the trigger, and immediately pointed his gun at the second terrorist who just missed his shot, "Bam!"

Sebastien has barely managed to recover from that shocking scene, he assumes that both terrorists are dead, "Move it, team! Kill any enemies you see on sight!" Sebastien shouts as the group pushes out of the kitchen door.

 **Current time, Downtown Toronto, Somewhere around the restaurant, Unknown.**

As the man makes his way to the top of the building, he took off his guitar case, inside is a clean black WA2000 with a suppressor on its barrel.

He then pulled out a cigarette out of his pocket and ignited it with a lighter. He closed his eyes, and let out a prayer.

"May I bring both death and life as I remove the parasites from this world."

Mounting the sniper rifle with the attached bipod, he pointed his gun at the front door and looked into the scope.

"Adios."

 **Current time, Downtown Toronto, Refton Restaurant private room 1, Siko Weston.**

Siko can't recall how many terrorists he has killed today, his stomach is constantly reminding him of the disgusting odour inside the restaurant. He can't tell how glad he is to have trained with his brother back in the day.

Ramming through the hallway, this short section of the building seems so long all of a sudden.

Bullets are constantly flying around them, the white and red lines mixed together is making Siko's eye sick. It's good to see that the terrorists are not so well-trained.

"Run! We are almost through!" Upon reaching the exploded hole on the private room wall, Sebastien shouted.

Siko tightened his grip on Lisa's hand and sprinted forward into the private room. There he sees a couple more officers holding this position.

"Keep moving! We need to get to the front door!" Sebastien shouted again, as he turns back and shot at a bomber who just came down the staircase.

Siko didn't think much, he looked back at Lisa and nodded, then began sprinting at the fastest speed he could possibly achieve.

When reaching the front dining hall area, a couple ERT officers signaled them to get out through the front door. Siko let out a big breath and ran outside.

A bright light shines into his eyes, as the helicopter's propeller above made howling noises.

The cold air floating in Toronto has never made him so relaxing, an officer came and took their guns and ammo away, then told them to go to the medical personnel outside of the police line.

"Finally, can't believe we've made it out," Siko sounds dead inside, "But you still have some questions left to answer." He continued as a paramedic examine his wounds.

"I… I don't know how to put this," Lisa replied, sounding a little nervous.

"Wait, wait…" Siko followed her eyes as she turned her head up towards one of the buildings outside, mumbling a few words out.

"Buzzz." There sits a shiny reflection of light, and the radio that Siko took from the terrorist started making a sound.

"It seems like you have made it out alive huh?" A male's voice came out, "Siko, don't get too comfortable." Just as he finishes his sentence, lines appear in front of Siko's eyes again.

A red line appears from the tiny reflection, and it is pointing straight at Siko's head.

Everything seems so slow all of a sudden, Siko could see Lisa - who was sprinting towards him from the other ambulance, dived to push him down.

Just a second later, he lied on the floor while blood came out of Lisa's chest right in front of his eyes.

Siko quickly got up and pulled Lisa's body out of the red line's sight. He sat her up by the ambulance, where she tries to hold the blood back while Siko shouts for help.

"Hey! There's a sniper on that gray apartment building!" Siko screamed as other paramedics rushed towards them. The one who was treating Siko has been shocked by the blood.

The police helicopter turned around and pointed the light at the sniper's hiding spot as the surrounding officers reported this in. Every window is empty, seems like the killer is long gone.

Siko followed the paramedics as they put Lisa onto the ambulance. However, when he was called by the officers to be moved to a safer spot, Lisa dragged his arm and refused to let go.

Without words, Lisa looked at him and gave him a tiny badge that was in her left hand. Siko couldn't say much either, he kissed the girl on her forehead.

"Stay strong, Lisa." Finishing the final words of encouragement, Siko ran to the police van that he was told to go.

"I swear to god, you bastard, I will get to the bottom of this." Before getting on to the van, Siko said to the radio, then threw it hard onto the ground. Breaking the polymer box.


	6. C1S5 : Farewell

_Chapter 1: A farewell to innocence._

 _Section 5: Farewell._

"Everything seems to be under control when he's here, who knew that the smart and passive teenager would grow up to be a talented leader?"

\- Eliza "Ash" Cohen

 **-X-**

 **1 month later, Suburbs Toronto, Weston Mansion, Siko Weston.**

"109 terrorists eliminated in the Refton Incident, 49 civilians were killed and more than a hundred were wounded. The biggest attack ever happened in the world since 9/11." Siko stares at the news report in front of him.

It's been a month since the event has passed, yet he still can't grow out of the frustration.

The blood, the gun-fire, the smoke and dust still haunt him, he never realized how brutal it really was until it's all over. He can never forget that night.

He looked at his right hand, where a badge sits on top of it. On the badge is a shape of a centipede. Below that is a few words: "One leg off, hundreds to go."

He had been researching all this time, yet nothing can be dug up about this badge. The only purpose of it now is to remind him of Lisa.

She died, from the poison that was applied to that bullet.

Hell, Siko would never forget that moment. She had something to do with that night's attack, but he doesn't blame her for anything. She saved him from death while he powerlessly watched her life fade away.

He didn't even say a proper goodbye, the poison was so fast that she never made it to the emergency room.

"Damn fucking it!" Siko grabbed his hair again, he looked at the picture next to the report. It holds Lisa's smile, it was taken during the party one day before the incident.

Siko clenched his fist, his nails almost going inside his palm.

"Knock. Knock. Knock." His thoughts are quickly interrupted as Selina enters the room holding two cups of coffee.

"Hey uh… Hope you are feeling better now. Here, your favourite Latte." Selina sat next to him, putting her coffee on the table and gave Siko his cup.

'Siko looks terrible', Selina thought to herself, he had been inside this room for a month since the incident. He has resigned from his position at OctoTech.

"Thanks, it's always good to have a cup of caffeine in the morning." Siko looked at Selina and spread his lips in an attempt to make a smile.

Selina opened her lips but not a letter came out, she knows how much sorrow her brother is going through. She was like this too when their mother passed away.

"Si… I know that…" Selina tried to comfort Siko a bit, but was soon interrupted, "Selina, don't worry about it… I just… I just feel lost. Like everything is so different all of a sudden." Siko said quietly as he looks down at his hands.

Selina grabbed his hand, she doesn't know what to say either, there has been too much going on even for her.

"Si, I understand that feeling. It felt like that when mother died," Selina paused for a bit, "But I need you to stay strong… I've lost too much and I don't want to lose you as well."

Siko looked up at Selina's eyes. He knows what Selina is trying to say.

His brother Scott left to the Middle East when their father disappeared right after mother's death, no one knows where they are at right now. It's really just him and his sister remaining as the last members of the family.

Siko closed his eyes and gave his sister a hug while tears slowly drop from her face.

A moment later, Siko opened his eyes and wiped away Selina's tears, he then stood up and walked towards the window.

Out there are a few bodyguards standing under the sun, they are here in case that sniper returns for another shot.

Siko turned back to his sister, "Sis, I think I know where to go from here." He said quietly.

Selina looked at her brother's eyes again, the blue eyes seem to be filled with determination.

She nodded and took a deep breath, "Promise me, Siko, that you will come back alive." She knows what kind of person her brother is, he won't change his plans easily.

Siko smiled, "I promise."

She grabbed her cup of coffee, opened the door and looked back at her brother one last time before closing it. She recalls what father said to her the night before his disappearance.

"Selina, there is something I must tell you before it's too late," She remembers him holding her hands, "One day you may find yourself alone in this world. But trust me, that is never true."

"We will never be truly alone," Selina mumbled the rest of the sentence. She finds it awfully true that she may find herself alone, especially now. But she doesn't know about the last part.

Putting her thoughts away, she got in her car and drove straight to Weston Corp. She may not be able to help her brother much, but she can always make sure that he won't have to worry about financial problems.

...

Back inside the room, Siko reached under his table. There lies the bullet that got Lisa killed.

It's not hard to get stuff out of the police's hands, especially when you have a strong influence in the country for developing cutting-edge commercial and military techs.

The bullet is one of a kind, from his intel only one person in this world has ever ordered this type of bullet. Siko pulled out the paper that was under the bullet, on that paper is a personal profile.

The infamous top tier assassin and militia leader - Winson "Hunter" Lasovski.

Siko has too many questions left unanswered, Lasovski is the only hint he has to solve these mysteries. Plus, Lasovski is dead either way to him, he swore that he'd take him down, and he will.

Siko took out a plane ticket out of his pocket, that's his way into the "Hunter's nest" - Iraq.

 **A few hours later, Suburbs Toronto, Weston Mansion, Selina Weston.**

Just as Selina enters the door, she realizes that Siko's running shoes were missing. She rushed into his room, seeing a letter left on the table.

She quickly picked it up, and began reading:

 _Dear Selina,_

 _Before any else, I just want you to know that I've always loved you, I am extremely grateful to have a sister so caring in this world. I am sincerely sorry to leave you for selfish reasons, I truly wish that things could turn out differently._

 _I've been thinking recently, that maybe I could just forget about it, maybe I can pretend that the attack never happened. But I can't, I remember Lisa's face in pain, and I remember how warm her hands were at the most desperate times. I know that she has something to do with it all, and I need to find out the truth behind all this._

 _She gave me clues right before her death, and that's where I will go from here. I know that I will be going through extreme danger, but you need to trust me, I know how to protect myself… Well, maybe not as well as the bodyguards you hired._

 _I am going to the Middle East, this trip may mark the end of my journey, please do forgive me as I may not be able to fulfill my promise. I will make the killer pay._

 _Wish me luck, sis._

 _Your brother,_

 _Siko_

 _P.S. I have donated all my money in the bank account to the Red Cross, but I kept the cash just in case, so don't worry about it._

Dropping onto the floor, Selina thought she had expected this all along, but the truth is that she was never ready. Everything came too soon.

She began to cry on the floor as loneliness surround her.


	7. C2S1 : The Company

_Chapter 2: A fresh, new hell._

 _Section 1: The Company._

"The first day? Yes, of course, I would remember. I totally knew that he was special!"

\- Olaf "Relic" Spandein

 **-X-**

 **A few days later, Iraq, Baghdad, Olaf "Relic" Spandein.**

As Olaf inspects the new blood, his face turned from being a bit curious to complete disappointment. Seems like most of these newbies are dead meat.

The guy that sits at the front, this skinny East European looks like he doesn't even know what he's doing or why he is here in the first place.

Next to him is another East European, Olaf bet both of them are from Ukraine, they are the most common people to join the 'Company' beside the Romanians.

Browsing through the rest, Olaf doesn't even bother to guess where they are from, as they would probably be dead a few days later to a bullet or even worse - a landmine.

But the man that sits at the back caught his attention. His age looks fairly young, maybe like in his 20s or something. He looks healthy too, like awfully healthy comparing to the other recruits, or even to him.

Olaf smiled, seems like there is still an interesting one to have fun with. Out of his ten years of instructor career for the 'Company', nothing heats him up more than a new and clean toy.

Oh yeah, he's probably American too. Olaf freaking loves to mess with Americans.

 **Current time, Iraq, Baghdad, Siko Weston.**

Siko can feel the attention he received from the instructor while sweat is still dripping down his head.

It's hot in Iraq of course, but what's worse is that he saw the man smiled at him randomly. He really hopes that it wasn't because of some sexual stuff. He heard that some instructors are into these kinds of things here.

Siko tried to turn his attention towards the view outside, where under the blue sky there is only sand and wild grass.

It seems to be working, as he lost the nervousness and is left with confusion. Is it really a good idea? Siko asked himself.

When he first landed at Baghdad International Airport, he immediately got on a bus and arrived at the local Mercenary Plaza. After a few procedures of background checks and of course - his bribes, the all of a sudden friendly worker sent him off along with a few others onto this bus after completing a contract.

He hopes that Selina can forgive him, maybe she already did. Either way, there is no going back, whether he regretted it or not. He has already passed the point of no return.

 **An hour later, Iraq, Unknown, Siko Weston.**

"Wake up kiddos, we have arrived!" The instructor shouted in English, waking some of the recruits up.

Siko quickly opened his eyes, a long flight on the airplane has worn his energy down by a lot, that small nap barely helped.

He stood up and grabbed his backpack under the seat, and followed the others as they get off the bus. 'Seems like this is it', Siko thought to himself.

Outside are four armed soldiers standing next to the instructor.

"Everyone line up in a straight line, you have ten seconds!" The instructor shouted again, scaring a few recruits to lower their head a bit. The crowd began to form a line.

"Very well! Welcome to the Company's training camp, or academy if you feel comfortable," he continued, "Before I say anything else, I want you to put everything you have except your clothes or your watches next to me on the ground, right now. They are a part of the Company's storage room now."

"Don't try to hide your small secrets, I want everything, and I mean everything."

Siko and most of the recruits began to throw their bags and other belongs onto the ground, while some hesitated and stood still.

The instructor smiled, "Very well, seems like some of you doesn't like to listen. Then let me teach you the first lesson!" He shouted, and punched the closest recruit that was holding his bag.

The punch knocked the recruit down immediately, and the instructor continued as he grabbed the poor guy by his hand and, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The hesitating recruit immediately threw theirs belongs on the ground at an extremely fast speed.

Seeing this, the instructor laughed out loud, but then all of a sudden he stopped, "Don't let me remind you twice, and I won't. In this camp, you will do as I say, even if I tell you to break your neck."

"Before we continue, can someone please get him to the medical tent," The instructor pointed his finger at the hurt recruit, and two soldiers dragged him away.

"Great, now that you know the rules, let me introduce myself. You can call me 'Relic', that is my code name." He paused for a second, "Or you can call me Olaf if you are brave enough. I only let those who I respect to call me by my name."

Here he scanned through the recruits and paused an extra second when he's looking at Siko. Which made Siko feel very uncomfortable.

'Fuck', Siko thought to himself, he feels regretful all of a sudden.

"Anyways, that should be all, welcome to the Company," Olaf smiled, "We will have a lot of fun here, I promise."

"At least before all of you die." He continued, as the recruits began to feel chills on their back. It feels really strange when the temperature is hot.

"Enough talking, follow me this way in a timely and orderly fashion. We are going to your resting place, tomorrow we will get to the real stuff."

Right before moving forward, Siko looked back at the bus as it moves further and further, leaving a trail of dust behind.

Farewell, the old me.


	8. C2S2 : Pyramid

_Chapter 2: A fresh, new hell._

 _Section 2: Pyramid._

"I don't kill for money, my friend. I kill for the excitement."

\- Winson "Hunter" Lasovski

 **-X-**

 **A day later, Iraq, Company academy 8, Siko Weston.**

Siko woke up right away when the speaker started to play rock music. 'Who knew that Olaf was a rock fan', he thought to himself.

The clock on the wall points at 5:00, he remembers the last time he woke up at this time was at University. Siko sat on the bed, staring at the ceiling for a couple seconds.

Next to him lies his yellow uniform, seems like the academy has managed to sneak his clothes off to somewhere else, perhaps it's been burnt already.

"All trainees must proceed to the cafeteria before 5:05, being late will result in punishment!" Olaf's voice came out of the speaker again.

"Shit," Siko said quietly as the clock is already at 5:02.

He got dressed and ready to go in just a minute, then followed the other trainees as they hurried outside.

Looking at the signs, the cafeteria is on the right.

 **A minute later, Iraq, Company academy 8, Siko Weston.**

Upon reaching the 'Cafeteria', which is just a gigantic wooden house with a stage at the end of it. Inside are already filled with people, they seem to be from everywhere around the world. A few have different uniforms as they look a lot buffer than the others.

The caf could probably fit a few hundred people, but that's it.

Olaf has already been waiting at the front door.

"Bad news kiddos, the clock on your wall was actually 5 minutes late, so it's punishment time," Olaf said with a funny face, which Siko would really want to give a punch right now.

"Everyone proceeds to the training area, and run fifty laps around it, anyone who fails to run these laps will be kicked out! No negotiations!" Olaf continued, pointing his finger at the sign that says 'Training Zone'.

The cafeteria quieted down, and the people with special red uniforms are staring at them like they are ants, while the rest looked at them worried.

The group hurried and ran towards the 'Training Zone', where a massive field stands right in front of them, in the middle is another stage, but it is much bigger than the cafeteria one.

The laps seem to be bigger than what Siko may have expected, but the years he had trained along with Scott had him doing worse things than this.

He began to run at a constant speed and inspected the training area.

Seems like everything is here, there is a gun range, a sports field that holds most of the sports, and a normal training field with some default training equipment.

As sweat drips from his head, Siko quickly ran the laps one by one and soon became the fastest of the group.

Olaf is standing at the entrance of the area, a soldier stands next to him, holding a clipboard and a pencil.

"What's his name?" Olaf asked the soldier while pointing at Siko.

"Sam Green, sir. His name is Sam Green." The soldier answered.

'Doesn't sound like a real name', Olaf thought, but that doesn't matter. He's gonna get some fun out of him, and it's a good thing that this Sam Green person is tougher than his expectation.

 **Twenty minutes later, Iraq, Company academy 8, Siko Weston.**

The laps quickly finished for Siko as he returned to the entrance, sweat is still dripping yet his breath is just as steady as Olaf.

The other recruits finished a few minutes later, some laid almost dead on the floor, while the others try to take in all the air.

However, an unlucky recruit fainted on his last few laps, "Throw him out into the desert, let him find his own way home." Olaf said to one of the four soldiers who followed them here.

'Cruel', Siko thought, he's pretty glad that he listened to his brother to take the training, he still remembers that old Navy Seal's screaming face. Damn, he was a very angry man, but at least he did make something out of the two brothers.

'That's right, Scott- He's here in the Middle East too', Siko lost in his thoughts again. He's gotta find him, Scott could be around this place.

Scott left without even saying goodbye, but Siko knows that it has something to do with father, maybe Scott knew where father went, and maybe he followed him here.

"Sam Green!" Olaf called Siko's fake name, he needed one to not get noticed.

"Yes, sir!" Siko pulled himself back to reality and shouted as loudly as he could.

Olaf looks pretty impressed by his volume, "Very well, since you finished first, you can proceed to the caf first and get the first bowl of food."

"Thank you, Sir!" Siko replied loudly once again. Although he's pretty confused, is the first bowl special or something?

He soon realized what it all means, as he returns to the caf with the rest of the people, seats are already pretty empty, as he hears buses leaving the camp through the main entrance.

On the wall of the stage, side holds a chalkboard, where names are written on it as well as a number next to them.

The title shows 'Chicken Dinner', Siko doesn't know what it means, but he supposes that the names are probably the stronger few of the camp.

On the right wall, the opposite of the serving area holds a bunch of chalkboards. Each has the number of the group, from group one to group twenty. Every board holds the group members name as well, listed from 1 to 20.

The chalkboard on the far left holds only ten names, and a group name is no longer just a number, it says 'Inferno Squad'.

Siko has a feeling that there is a messed up system around this place. His group seems to have just arrived, and he can already see his number on the 'group 10' board, showing up on the top as his number is 1.

Reaching the food delivery 'Hole in the Wall' as the sign says, Siko got his breakfast.

Two pieces of whole-wheat bread, four slices of ham, an egg, and a cup of milk.

Not bad, it's pretty good for a breakfast meal. He thought and found a seat on the side of a steel table. However, it seems like the first bowl is indeed special.

As he looked at the other recruit getting their food, every single person seems to get less than less. Including him, there are twenty recruits in total in his group. The bowl he got holds everything, while the last one actually got nothing.

Siko quickly finished his food and threw out his plate and cup onto the moving belt that leads to the seeming kitchen area.

After everyone finished their breakfast, Olaf stood on the stage and talked to the microphone.

"Welcome to the first day of training, as you can see, I have hinted a few things today.", Olaf said with a stupid face again, "I have numbered all of you from one to nineteen. It's for a reason of course. Sam placed first, and it means he will get the most resources, I am not just talking about food here, I mean everything!"

"The group number matters too, the lower it is, the more you get. The only way to proceed is through the weekly competition, which will happen on every Sunday in the special competition area."

"For every week, the number twentieth group after the competition will be… Eliminated," Here Olaf faked a gunshot to his head with his fingers. "And a new one will come in and replace them, as you may have guessed, you are the replacements."

"Every new replacement is placed tenth, meaning every group under eleven previously has dropped to a lower number."

"And for the 'Inferno Squad', they are the best of the best here." he continued, "They get the best of everything if you know what I mean."

Siko kind of understands how it works now, everything is like a food pyramid. The bottom layer means death essentially.

"Sir! May I ask a question?" Siko shouted.

"Yes, spill it." Olaf looked at him with a bit of anger, he's annoyed by this interruption.

"How may I get into the Inferno Squad?" Siko asked, and watched Olaf's burst into laughter.

He's not angry at Siko anymore, "Haha! That is very simple, you can choose to compete personally against one of them during the weekly competition."

"There's a twist though, the loser will be at the winner's mercy, and it mostly means death." Olaf stared into Siko's eyes while laughter is still coming out of his mouth.

"Now, let's move on to the training part…"


	9. C2S3 : Trouble

_Chapter 2: A fresh, new hell._

 _Section 3: Trouble._

"He's full of surprises, you would never know what he has in stock."

\- Meghan J. "Valkyrie" Castellano

 **-X-**

 **A day later, Iraq, Company academy 8, Siko Weston.**

It's been a quiet night.

Siko woke up a lot earlier today, not just because it's the first official training day.

He feels strange as everything around him are so different all of a sudden, he misses the old life, where he could wake up any time, and his secretary would just do the work for him…

'No', Siko thought. He's not going back, even if he has a chance to regret his decisions right now. Nothing has been the same after the incident, then he may as well just make his life even more different.

He bet the newspapers are selling more bullshits about him, they must be wondering where the genius inventor is at right now, and they would never guess a PMC training camp.

He feels sorry for Jack, his best friend at work and free time. He feels sorry for Lisa's family, although, from the fact that no one came on her burial except him, she has faked everything about them as well.

But one person he feels sorry the most is definitely Selina, he was almost her last family member, and he knew that. He bet on the other side of the planet, Selina must be thinking about him as well.

He pulled out the picture he hid from Olaf, on there is Selina's smiling at the camera holding an ice cream.

Sorry sis, but I will stay alive, at least until the next time I see you.

...

"Beep! Beep!"

The speaker came online once again, the sound almost reminds Siko of his old alarm clock.

The clock points at 5 again, hopefully, it's not rigged this time.

Siko got up swiftly, he needs to train to survive another day. He wants that spot in the Inferno Squad. Olaf didn't talk about where to go from there, but there must be something above that, maybe there is the final step to the top of the real pyramid.

He needs enough power to start the real battle.

 **Three minutes later, Iraq, Company academy 8, Siko Weston.**

Siko arrived on time, he has gotten the same meal as yesterday. Olaf is nowhere to be seen today.

He's sitting alone as his group sat far away from him. Seems like he's not the only one though, as he could see others who are just like him. They are probably the first place of their group as well.

As he finishes his food and walked towards the moving belt, three red figures appeared in front of him.

"Hmm, what do we have here, new blood trying to challenge the squad?" The biggest guy talked, he is perhaps the leader of the Inferno Squad.

Siko tried to get past him, but the three refused to let him go.

The leader crossed his arms, "Listen up, don't try to eat something that's bigger than your stomach. However, I don't expect you to remember that easily."

"So here's a lesson for you," The cafeteria quieted down as everyone else watches, "Simon, teach him."

The man on the left stepped forward, his smile makes Siko feel angry.

Simon lifted his right arm up, then formed a fist with his fingers.

All of a sudden, white and red lines began to appear.

"Stop! What do you think you are doing, Simon!" Just as Siko was about to put up a fight, Olaf shouted. From the fact that he's sitting on a chair, Olaf has been watching.

The whole caf went back to chatter again. Siko finds it awfully frustrating, with his ability he could beat all three of them up without any trouble.

"You three, go back to where you were, and get ready for today's training," Olaf commanded, "And you, Sam you are coming with me to my office."

 **A minute later, Iraq, Company academy 8, Olaf "Relic" Spandein.**

'Fuck', Olaf thought to himself as he leads Siko towards his office.

Why the hell is she here… And more importantly, why is she here for this fresh rookie? The only thing that could be special about him is how clean is he is.

Well, he won't be so clean in a few days but…

Olaf paused his thoughts and turned back to stare intensely at Siko, trying to figure something special out of the young man.

 **Current time, Iraq, Company academy 8, Siko Weston.**

While following Olaf, Siko raised his hand and wiped a couple sweat from his forehead.

He doesn't know why Olaf was staring so intensely at him, but he swears to god if Olaf has any other ideas. He's gonna beat the shit out of him.

Siko clenched his fists, he freaking knew it! He thought to himself. 'This bastard definitely got ideas on him'.

"Hey hey, wake up. We are here," His thoughts were quickly interrupted by Olaf, Who stopped in front of the door, "Someone is waiting for you inside."

Olaf pushed the door open, and Siko walked in. The door shut close right behind him.

Inside the office are some shelves and a desk as well as two chairs next to it, one for the owner and the other one is probably for the guest. A huge window is on the opposite wall of the door.

A woman stands next to the window, back facing Siko. One thing memorable is got to be the smooth and shiny green short hair of hers, which has been covered a little by the desert camo cap.

Sensing Siko entering the room, she turned around.

Even for someone who has seen almost all the pretty ladies in the world, Siko is still pretty stunned by her beauty. Her nose is located at the perfect location, and her blue eyes stare sharply into his soul.

Either way, "Sam Green reporting! M'am!" Siko quickly did a salute. From the actions of Olaf, he can guess that the lady must be a high ranking person around here.

Seeing his action, the lady gained a smirk on her face.

"Don't need to be too formal. My name is Elzbieta, you can call me Ela." Elzbieta said to Siko as she walks to the desk and sat on the owner's chair.

"Have a seat." Elzbieta continued and threw her legs onto the desk as she watches Siko sit on the guest chair.

"I've been sent by the company's head here to get some things straight," She stared deep into Siko's eyes, making him a bit uncomfortable.

"And I am pretty curious myself as well," Elzbieta continued, "Why on earth would a young genius and billionaire decide to join a PMC in Iraq?"

...


	10. C2S4 : Mistake

_Chapter 2: A fresh, new hell._

 _Section 4: Mistake._

"Chaos is my home, and I'll make sure you never escape it."

\- Elzbieta "Ela" Bosak

 **-X-**

 **Current time, Iraq, Company academy 8, Siko Weston.**

Siko doesn't feel surprised, it's not hard for the company to catch up with him quickly. Especially when his picture is up there in the database.

"I came here to have fun, to try something different," Siko replied, but his answer doesn't really satisfy Elzbieta.

"Oh really," Elzbieta took off her legs and looked closely at Siko, "I heard the attack that happened a while back, it's no coincidence that you ended up here."

"What, you think I am trying to sabotage or something. I am nothing but a trainee here." Siko said calmly, "Anyone could just kill me right now, the company can just hide the truth and let my body rot in the dark."

"Of course, but we are not going to do that," Elzbieta replied, "And by the way, do you have any idea where you are at right now."

"A company training camp?" Siko answered as Elzbieta shakes her head.

"Do you really think that the company would waste money on these refugees outside?" Elzbieta stood up and walked back to stare out the window, "The bribe you gave to the recruiter got him confused. He wasn't speaking perfect English, no one knew how he got the job."

"But that doesn't matter. This is what we call a death camp, I was here once. The recruiter thought that you wanted the best service, which he was right… This is where most of the company funding goes to."

Elzbieta smiled once again after seeing the confusion on Siko's face.

"The people who came here with you are either refugee that have nowhere to go or deserted soldiers that were supposed to be executed."

She then pulled out a contract, it seems to hold Siko's signature.

"The contract you signed when you got here basically makes you a company property. Your life is basically ours."

Elzbieta ripped the paper in half. She then lighted the two pieces of paper in flames with a lighter and tossed them inside the ashtray.

"I bet you didn't read it, the recruiter usually just let you sign the signature and take it away before you get a chance to know the details."

"So why did you burn it." Siko asked, "I could be a huge asset, the company could grab a bunch of stuff out of me."

Elzbieta nodded, "Indeed, but let's just say you are a lot more special than what you may expect." Elzbieta gave him a weird look, which makes Siko even more confused.

"In this death camp, you either die or become a company 'elite' to do missions until you satisfy your debt. Which is one million dollars for everyone."

"Heh, so no one can ever pay back their debts." Siko smiled before he sees Elzbieta shaking her head again.

"No, one person managed to do it," She turned her head towards the window again, seems like she's thinking about something, "And that's me."

Silence took over the room for a few seconds, before Elzbieta continued, "Anyways, we are getting off track."

"If you stay in the camp for a little while, and if you get lucky to make it into the Inferno Squad, you would be close to becoming an elite." Elzbieta said sarcastically, "I don't know much about you, but I don't think it's a good choice to stay here."

"Inferno squad is nothing, this whole academy thingy is just a way to get people to fight for the company for free. We give you training and choose the best ones, then send you out in the war zone to make money." She continued, "So Siko, I'm here to give you another option."

She walked in front of Siko and pulled out another piece of paper, "This is a contract that gets you into the company's higher ranks, all you need to do is to research and make weapons..."

"No, Elzbieta, I think you got my message wrong." Siko didn't hesitate to cut her off, "Let me be a bit more honest with you."

"I am here to kill someone, and I don't want to do it with money. That's why I am no longer sitting in my comfortable chair in the OctoTech building," Siko continued, "I plan to kill the bastard with my own hands."

Elzbieta looks surprised, she probably didn't expect a reply like this.

"I appreciate the fact that you or your boss decided to burn that bullshit contract, plus that offer also sounds sweet, but it's just not for me." Siko stood up, "If you really want me to work for you, give me a position that I can accomplish my own goal at the same time."

"Believe me, I'm tougher than what I appear." Siko continued with confidence.

"Very well, I will report what we said today to the boss. Before I let you go, what's your plan for the next feel days? Your contract is gone already." Elzbieta asked, "It's just a personal question, I am purely curious."

 **A few minutes later, Iraq, Company academy 8, Elzbieta "Ela" Bosak.**

After getting back onto her own jeep, Elzbieta sat quietly on the driver's seat.

"I'm gonna stay here, there is something I plan to figure out before I go anywhere else. Plus, I think the Company is the best place for me to complete my goal anyway. I don't know anyone else around here." She recalls Siko's final answer.

'He's a strange man', Elzbieta thought. She bet no one else in the camp or even the company would say that.

Heh, especially the high ranked idiots.

"Hey, this is Ela." Elzbieta took out her phone, and dialled the contract 'boss': "I've talked to Weston."

"Oh, how did it go?" A man replied on the other side of the call, "Did he accept?"

"No, he denied the offer, but he did mention something interesting. He said he's here for revenge, and he would take a position that allows him to do that."

"Alright… Thanks a lot, Ela, sorry to let you run around in the desert again." The man waited for a while, before replying with a friendly tone.

"Not a problem, boss. Anytime." Elzbieta stopped the call and started the jeep's engine.

The car slowly disappears into the desert as she drives further away, leaving two trails behind as they get covered up slowly by the wind.

 **Current time, Unknown, Unknown, Unknown.**

"Not a problem, boss. Anytime… Beep!" The man closed his phone after the call and threw it onto the desk.

He stood up and slowly walked towards the gigantic window. Outside are yellow buildings heated under the sun. A circle of water surrounds the inner section of the city.

'Welcome to Baghdad!', a big sign glows under the light.

"It's been a long time…" The man took out a cigarette and a lighter. As he lights it up, the spark brightens his youthful face.

"Brother." He mumbled as he stares at the sun. The brightness seems to be melting his eyes.

…


	11. C2S5 : Fight Zone

_Chapter 2: A fresh, new hell._

 _Section 5: Fight Zone._

"I've been following my father's steps all these years, and I think it's time to try something new."

\- Scott "Contract" Weston

 **-X-**

 **A day later, Iraq, Company academy 8, Siko Weston.**

The training was exhausting yesterday, especially when Olaf seems to put more tasks on his back.

Although he has been sick of the instructor's 'special' care, Siko knows that he's better to keep it personal. He will probably be going somewhere else soon anyway.

Unlike what Olaf or Elzbieta may think of him, he's not staying here just because he wants to 'train' and shit. He's actually here because of his little but powerful secret.

Why would he ever be interested in learning basic military tactics, he has mastered them a while ago. He's not some stupid fat company guy who sleeps all day.

Siko laughed out loud, making a few of the recruits around him feel uncomfortable. Tonight is awfully hot, no one seems to be sleeping well.

After a while, Siko decided to get up early and got dressed. People only said that you can't arrive at the training area late, but no one said anything about going there early.

Ignoring the recruits who looked at him weird, Siko ran outside the tent and rushed straight to the training zone. After searching around for a little, Siko smiled as he sees the 'Fight Zone'.

There are already a few people there and out of the fourteen people, six seems to be from the 'Inferno Squad'.

'I was right!', Siko thought. He saw this area yesterday, and no one seems to be here during the training, so he guessed that they must have been here during the night.

The 'Fight Zone' itself is just a flat dirt space with marks on the ground, labelling out an area for people to probably fight in. Next to it is a stand holding a whiteboard, which is likely to be displaying the good fighters here in the camp.

This place doesn't look official though, but Olaf seems to be ignoring this anyways. Siko bets it's the 'Inferno Squad' that's keeping it running, as there is no one else here that could have that privilege.

Anyways, doesn't matter why it's here. Siko came only because he saw the second place's name on the board - Simon Plaskevo. That has to be the big red asshole who tried to punch him yesterday.

'Especially when Simon is actually up there in the stage right now', Siko thought and walked closer to the 'Fight Zone'.

"Well, well, well. Look at who we have here." One of the red uniforms noticed Siko's presence.

"Aha, it's you again." The leader guy is here as well, "So the little worm wants to get beat up huh."

Siko shook his shoulders, "I don't think so, big guy. I'll deal with you later."

"Oh? You managed to escape last time because of Olaf, but this time you won't be so lucky," The leader smiled, "I can't wait to see you begging for mercy."

Siko ignored his words and walked to the ring. Simon has already finished his business as his competitor can be seen knocked out on the floor, with blood leaking out of his mouth.

"I'm here for you, Simon," Siko said loudly as he jumps over the string that surrounded the fighting stage, "I hope you are prepared to get hurt badly."

"Very funny," Simon looked at him as a dead rat, "Get this loser out of here." He said while pointing at the fainted recruit.

"You are going to regret challenging me, worm. I don't mind killing you a bit earlier, Sunday seems too late for your death," Simon continued, and another Inferno Squad member dragged the fainted away.

Siko stretched a bit and got in his combat position.

"Oh, I am so sorry, but I can't hear you over the bullshit you are saying." Siko replied loudly with an aggressive smile on his face, "Come at me, little boy."

He sure did piss Simon off. The red uniform rushed at him like an angry bull.

Just as everyone else was expecting the young man to be crushed like an ant, Siko did something almost impossible.

He timed the perfect time and flipped over Simon as the big guy was charging at him, then scissored Simon's head with his legs. After that, Siko flipped backward and sent the red uniform to kiss the dirt floor.

"Really? Is that all you got?" Siko landed smoothly as he mocks his foe.

"Ughhhhhhh!" Simon replied with an angry groan, he got up quickly and tried to wipe away the red liquid that came out of his nose, but it's no use as more blood rushes out.

"Come at me again. Seems like the inferno Squad ain't so tough after all." Siko continued to tease while looking at the leader, who was also staring at him angrily.

"Simon, get yourself together and fuck this worm up!" The leader shouted loudly at Simon, making the fighter rush forward once again at Siko.

The big guy didn't rush straight at Siko this time, he has decided to throw his fists.

While dodging the furious punches, Siko smiled. He was correct this whole time, his special power is summoned through incoming danger.

In front of him is his world, the white and red lines can be seen everywhere. He feels like he's a god or something, as everything seems to be under his control now.

Countering another one of Simon's punch, Siko grabbed his arm and did a shoulder flip. Sending the nose bleeding man to kiss the floor one more time.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Ahhhh!" Simon screamed as he gets up again, his face is completely twisted as anger overwhelms him.

The leader looks worried, he needs to take down Siko now. If Simon loses then the whole camp would treat them like a joke. What's funnier than a quote-unquote 'elite' team member losing to a fresh new recruit?

"Enough of this. William, Yuri, you two go help Simon out. Don't let the worm win," The leader whispered two of his squaddies, "And if you manage to knock him down, break his arms."

The two nodded and proceeded to enter the ring.

"Huh, what is this now, one versus three?" Siko shouted as he sees the reinforcements, but his face doesn't look afraid.

Siko raised his arms up again. He's pretty warmed up now.

"Stop! What are you doing Tal?" However, just as Siko was ready to take three of them down smoothly, a feminine voice interrupted the fight.

...


	12. C2S6 : Anna

_Chapter 2: A fresh, new hell._

 _Section 6: Anna._

"It's always a shame to see people die for pathetic reasons. They never understood the importance of sacrifice."

\- Ivory "Widow" Simmons

 **-X-**

 **Current time, Iraq, Company academy 8, Siko Weston.**

Siko turned his head to the right, what stands there is a brunette lady wearing the Inferno Squad uniform.

"Oh, please Anna, just let me finish this god damn business." The leader replied, seems like his name is Tal.

"Uh, huh?! You mean defeating some new recruit by forcing him to one versus three? If this gets out, I bet people would start treating us even more like shit." Anna replied. She appears to be around 17 or 18 years old from her look, fairly young.

She is perhaps the only female in the entire camp as well, how and why?

"But letting him beat Simon up is even worse, this is where we gain our respects, and you should know that!" Tal shouted this time, he seems to be getting pissed, "Those old recruits are considering challenging us again, you don't want to die, do you?"

"You… You make me so furious with your bullshit, Tal!" Anna yelled back while looking angrily at Tal.

"Alright… Um, I am sorry to interrupt, but…" Siko tried to get into the conversation but was soon interrupted.

"You shut up!" Tal and Anna both yelled at the same time before going back to argue again, leaving Siko awkwardly standing in the ring along with the 3 other fighters.

Siko watched them yell at each other for a few minutes. He took a seat on the ground and turned his attention back to Simon, who just fell onto the floor.

"Simon? Are you okay?!" Tal noticed the situation and rushed inside the ring, "Stop looking around! William! Yuri! Come help me to get him to the medical wing!" He yelled at the two squaddies who were standing around doing nothing.

'Seems like I'm being ignored', Siko thought to himself. He stood up and padded himself on the back, cleaning off the dirt that got stuck in his pants.

"Hey uh, you. Do you mind talking for a bit." Just as he was about to leave, Anna stopped in front of him.

"Sure… Just make it quick, it's almost time for the wake-up call." Siko replied with a weird look on his face. The girl seems nervous.

"I… Uh, I just wanna ask if you mind spending a bit of time on Saturday, I have something important to talk about…" Anna said nervously, "Oh I forgot you are new, uh… Saturday is a basically the weekly break time for the academy… We don't have training as the next day is the tournament."

Siko stood there thinking, he doesn't know what this important talk is, but she's a member of the inferno squad, which is already getting him curious. As although he had only been here for a week, it's still a common thing to know that females aren't really respected around this place.

There's a story behind it, and since Saturday would have nothing for him to do (according to her), then he may as well just go have this 'talk'.

"Alright, I think I'll have time," Siko replied and watched the girl to gain a smile on her face. The bright curve of her mouth really enlightened her, even though it's a bit muddy.

"Great, just meet me here at 3:30 on Saturday morning." Anna replied as she doesn't sound nervous anymore, "And um… Thanks."

"Not a problem." Siko walked away waving his hands at the young brunette, but then he started running as the morning alert started to beep repetitively.

Anna's eyes followed him as he disappears in the view, then let out a big sigh before turning towards the opposite side, there is a path that leads toward a hill.

She walked along the path until she got to the front of a concrete building, where she stepped inside the door.

'Medical Wing' can be seen on a sign next to the entrance. Worried noises can already be heard even from the outside.

 **Seven hours later, Iraq, Company academy 8, Siko Weston.**

Siko waits patiently holding his plate up while the employee delivers his lunch. 'The two chicken wraps don't taste that bad at all', he thought to himself sarcastically.

After taking his seat and once again surrounded by no one, he's only surprised by how other people find their seats when the caf is already so full.

While finishing his lunch, he sees the red uniforms again sitting far away from him. Tal the leader guy seems to be staring right back. Ignoring the anger, he could see from Tal's face, Siko turned his attention back to his food, before being interrupted again.

"Hey uh, Sam right? I was at the 'zone' this morning," A recruit surprised him again by sitting next to him with his food, which was just a few pieces of ham that look as dry as the dirt floor, "Do you mind if I sit here?" The recruit speaks with a unique accent.

Siko quickly realized how everyone he talked to so far speaks such perfect English, especially Anna who he just spoke to a few hours ago. Olaf has a little bit of European one, but he's close.

But it doesn't matter as he pays attention to the surroundings, most of the recruits aren't even speaking English. Plus, it's the Middle East, it's only weird if you speak perfectly, not the other way around.

"Sam? Are you with me?" The recruit asked him again before Siko turns his attention back to the man.

"Yeah yeah, uh, nice to meet you…" Siko replied with a smile but soon realizing that he doesn't know the name yet.

"Alexandru, or Alex." The recruit said with a smile as well, "I'm from group 2, currently placing first."

Alexandru stuck his right hand out, and Siko answered him with a handshake, "Nice to meet you, Alex, what do you need from me?"

"Actually, I'm just here because of this morning, I saw you kicking Simon's ass like he's nothing. I remember that 'Come at me, little boy', it was cool as shit!" Alexandru tried to reenact what Siko did this morning, but his weird facial expression made it funnier than 'cool'.

"Hahaha! Thanks for the compliment." Siko almost choked on his wrap, he started to like this guy, especially when everyone around this place seems like an asshole. Well, except that Anna person who he doesn't know much about.

"No problemo! It's almost impossible to find people here to beat him up, he's a good fighter you know, that's why he's on the board at the zone," Alexandru seems to have realized something, "Oh yeah and that's why I am here wanting to talk to you!"

"I and some fellow qualified challengers want to replace the current brutes known as Inferno Squad," Alexandru stopped acting funny, and Siko's face turned serious as well.

"Why do you guys want to do it together? Can't you just do it yourself since you sound so confident?" Siko asked as he chucked the last piece of chicken into his mouth.

"It's simple, if I get in there alone then I will be basically fighting a war against nine other people, they will figure out a way to make sure that I won't stay in for long." Alexandru moves his hand across his neck and faked a cutthroat.

"But if we have more people then we can make it the other way around." He continued with a smirk on his face.

"How many people do you have now?" Siko asked. His impression on Alexandru changed, as the man isn't the peaceful and chill type he hoped to be. But who isn't here for blood anyways, the things are going to break a man if they stay here for too long.

"Six, and soon it could become seven." Alexandru replied while looking into Siko's eyes, "It's a perfect time to strike as we have just received this." He reached into his pocket and took a syringe out.

"Enhanced adrenaline, don't ask how, but we have our ways." Alexandru continued, "They won't do drug testings here, so no one will know. With such blessing, we could easily pick the weak ones off, especially that Anna bitch." He then quickly hid his syringe back inside his pocket.

Siko stared at his plate, it sounds like a plan, but not a plan that he would join in. Inferno Squad may as well just be huge assholes, but seeing them dying because of a dirty plan is making his heart feel disgusted.

But if he looks at the other side, it could be his quickest way to gain power here. After he figured out his special ability this morning, he feels so strong all of a sudden. Siko can sense his blood asking for more fights.

Plus, he's not the type that wants to gain strength cheaply. Even if Elzbieta returns with another offer, he will just deny it. He wishes to work his way up with an iron fist so that when facing the 'Hunter', he could beat the shit out of that fucker.

He needs a gun as well, and from common sense, an 'elite' would definitely gain access to it. Shooting the cracky AK-74 during every day's training is making him feel sick, the bullets couldn't even fly straight.

Who the hell cares about the 1 million dollars anyway, he has 1 million ways to cheat that rule easily. So much stuff is so confusing yet so fresh for him in this place of nowhere, seems like this trip of revenge is far more interesting than what he had expected.

And also, Lisa...

"Sam, I know you will make the right choice," Alexandru sees his struggle and interrupted Siko's thoughts, "Here, how about you take this syringe first. Whether or not you will use it or join us on Sunday is up to you." He reached into his pocket again.

"Don't bring us disappointment Sam, I'm talking to you for a reason." He continued, then grabbed his plate and left for another table, where five other people were looking at them during the conversation.

Siko looked away from the men and stared deeply into the empty plate as he struggles internally.

After a while, Siko picked up his plate and left for the conveyor belt. On his way there he sees Anna sitting next to an empty seat.

Worry can be seen clearly written on her face as she looks in Alexandru's direction, she then turned her attention towards Siko.

Seeing her eyebrows tilting upwards towards the middle, Siko smiled and waved his right hand at her, comforting the girl a tiny bit as he puts his plate down on the belt.

'Maybe I should decide after Saturday', Siko thought to himself.

He feels the glass texture of the syringe. Everything seems to be complicated all of a sudden.

But he knows that he needs to make the right choice, and he will.

...


	13. C2S7 : The Spandeins

_Chapter 2: A fresh, new hell._

 _Section 7: The Spandeins._

"Believe me, I'm tougher than what I appear."

\- Siko "Fate" Weston

 **-X-**

 **Three days later, Iraq, Company academy 8, Siko Weston.**

Siko didn't realize how much time has passed since that morning.

Things have been getting boring recently, but Olaf has been treating him differently for some reason, perhaps it's because of that fight. He's been much 'nicer', at least he doesn't pick on Siko as much as before.

Recruits are cold towards him as usual, and he's not interested to find out why.

Today is a bit different however, it's Saturday.

Besides the fact that today is indeed a resting day, there is a talk he's interested to hear.

Siko woke up and got dressed right when the clock hit 3:20, then quickly made his way towards the outside.

 **Two minutes later, Iraq, Company academy 8, Anna Spandein.**

Anna is leaning on a wall by the climbing section, the entire area is awfully empty today comparing to before. There would usually be a few people here to do some early practice, but it's probably too difficult to wake up during day breaks.

Her arms crossed in front of her chest, and her face facing downward at the ground. Instead of wearing her red uniform, she has decided to come with a no longer pure white tank top.

'Today is important', she thought, 'the entire team is depending on me'.

She knows how strong that Sam person is, she was watching secretly from far, it's a habit developed over the years to watch on her family. This time it has managed to save her life, almost.

Simon is undefeatable, that's why he's the second place on the board. He would be first if Olaf didn't secretly take the lead with a fake name, that is still written on the chalkboard currently, 'Elias Kotz'.

"That's the name of my best friend and most trusted teammate back in the day," Olaf said when answering her question on what this name means.

It seems so unreal to see Simon being dominated by someone else, especially when that person has only been here for less than a week. Alexandru was there spectating too, perhaps it's why he talked to Sam afterward.

That asshole! Anna clenched her fist. That asshole must have thought that it's their chance now, and he's probably right this time.

 **Current time, Iraq, Company academy 8, Siko Weston.**

Siko sees the girl next to the wall, but she doesn't look so happy at this time.

"Hey, Anna." He walked towards Anna and called her name, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Anna widened her eyes as she was just dragged back to reality, "Sorry, I was just uh… Thinking about something."

"Alrighty then, what do you want to talk about? It's pretty early in the morning." Siko asked with a smile, it has become his way to comfort others.

"Um…" Anna didn't reply right away, she's trying to put her words together, "I just want to say that… Um…"

"Anna, you seem nervous, just say it. I'm not here to judge." Siko cut her off and leaned on the wall.

"Alright, I just want to say that you shouldn't listen to Alexandru. Whatever he said to you about us is not true." Anna regained some confidence, she doesn't know why but… She's kind of nervous looking at Siko's face.

"Oh, and why should I listen to you?" Siko replied while still smiling, "I think me and him had a fairly decent discussion."

"No, no. Sam, you don't… You don't understand," Anna said quietly, but she quickly continued after seeing Siko's left eyebrow raises up, "Fine… Let me just tell you something."

Siko moved his right hand forward, signalling her to continue.

Anna took a deep breath, "My name is Anna Spandein, I am Olaf's daughter," She continued while seeing Siko's mouth opening wide from the shock, "Not really his real child though…"

"It was about twelve years ago when I was around eight... I'm twenties years old this year by the way." Anna looked up into the sky, which is still grayish because of the early time, "I was an orphan in Germany, along with about thirty more kids just around my age."

"The orphanage wasn't well known as it was on the rural side of the country. I had no idea who my parents were, or when I may get adopted by hopefully a nice couple." She continued, her visions became blurrier as her mind travels back to the past.

"The owner was a gentle lady, she was into her 70s but did her best to keep us happy with toys, food, and drinks." She said slowly, "But it all changed one day when her son returned from the city to ask her for money."

"He was drunk and junky, he didn't come back alone as well. A rich man in suits was being escorted by a few bodyguards, they came inside the orphanage and it turns out…" Her face glows with anger and her fists clenched again, "Her son gambled at their casino, and lost all his money. But he didn't stop until he was in debt of a few million euros. God knows how."

"The lady was married to a rich husband before his death, so his son knew that she had a lot of money. But of course, the lady wouldn't just give it to him," She said angrily as tears began to drop from her face, "So after the refusal, the rich man ordered his men to… to fucking shoot her dead with a pistol while the children watched."

"And to erase the evidence, he told his men to kill all the children to make sure no one else would know about this," Siko moved his hand forward and wiped off some of her tears as she continues, "But then a man arrived, he's the lady's second son. He was called by the lady when the rich man and his men weren't paying attention."

"His name was Olaf, and he was a member of a special anti-terrorism force in Germany. So he sneaked his gun off duty and killed the rich man and his men, then beat his brother until he was close to a vegetable." She grabbed Siko's hand and gave him a thankful look before putting her hand down again, "Worrying that the children that the lady once loved would perish because of his actions, he sneaked the remaining ten kids to Romania along with himself."

"And soon we ended up here… It was a long way" She pulled out a piece of newspaper, on top of it says: 'Fox News; GSG-9 officer charged with first-degree murder in Germany, last seen escaping in Romania; 1994.'

"I kept this paper for a long time, and I think it's a good piece of memory to keep to myself. To remind me of how lucky I was." She passed the paper into Siko's hands, "Anyways…"

"As you can see, Tal, me, Simon, William, Yuri and the rest of the squad all belong to the same family. We have been trained hard personally by Olaf in the last few years to keep us here in this position. We don't want to go further as Olaf worries about us dying, I don't know if you have heard that if you go up…"

"Yeah, elites, a million dollar, I know." Siko cut her off again, seeing her surprised.

"Oh well, I suppose you really aren't as simple as you may look… But I just want to say um…" Anna turned her head away from the sky and looked straight into Siko's eyes, "I didn't tell you all this story to make you feel sorry for us."

"You can call us selfish or anything like that. Which I don't disagree. But I hope you understand that we are a family, and if we die one day, then I only wish that we could all die together." Anna turned back to look at the sky, "It's all up to you, Sam."

"What do you mean by that?" Siko asked back.

"Simon was our strongest, and now he's still healing up in the medical wing. Then there's Alexandru who has always wanted to go up to our position." Anna replied, "Plus he has support from the 'Hunter'..."

"Wait, wait, wait. Who?" Siko said loudly, this time he seems to be a bit more excited as he grabbed her arm.

Anna stared at his eyes until he realized his actions, "Sorry… I just heard something special to me." Siko apologized.

She shook his hands off her arm, "The hunter of Iraq, you may know him as Winson 'Hunter' Lasovski."

That is fucking crazy, Siko thought to himself. He has got to be that asshole he has been training to take down.

"You know what, never mind. Olaf has been getting old and we've killed too many people in the past years, so many families have fallen apart. All these recruits have a story of their own, you know," Anna continued as she sees Siko motionlessly looking at the ground, "But I am still going to say the same. All we are trying to do is to stay alive in this world, there's nowhere for us to go except here."

"The choice is yours. All I can do is to beg you like this, which is really just a pity action."

Anna stood up from the wall and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Just as she was about to leave the climbing area, a voice called from behind her.

"How may I help you to go against Alexandru?" Siko asked. Anna swears that she will never forget his smile at this moment.

"Just follow me this way!" She quickly replied with a smile as well.


	14. C2S8 : The Base

_Chapter 2: A fresh, new hell._

 _Section 8: The Base._

"I'd do anything for you, just like how you would do anything for me."

\- Anna "Beetle" Spandein

 **-X-**

 **Current time, Iraq, Company academy 8, Siko Weston.**

"Why?" As Siko follows Anna down a trial, the girl asked.

"Why what?" Siko replied back.

"Why did you change your mind and help me?" Anna stopped walking, and looked back at Siko, "I don't think my story was convincing enough for an unrelated person like you."

"Well, let's just say that I've got some personal beef with the 'Hunter'." Siko replied, "Uh, life and death style beef." He added on.

Anna scanned his whole body from top to bottom, trying to remember his appearance.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Siko feels a bit creeped out.

"I'm trying to remember you before you die," Anna replied quite seriously, "You don't mess with the biggest militia leader around here, especially when we are in Iraq."

"This place is a mess because of the ongoing war." She continued.

"Well, let me just say that… I am a lot tougher than what you expect." Siko replied with confidence."

"I hope that's true. Com'on, let's keep going." Anna said quickly, then continued to walk.

Siko followed right behind her as they kept on walking on the muddy road.

What they don't realize is that in the dark, a pair of eyes has been watching them from far away.

"What a shame."

 **5 minutes later, Iraq, Company academy 8, Siko Weston.**

They stopped in front of a yellowish concrete building, it's quite tall as it has three stories.

There are no signs around the place, but it must be a special building that is important, or else the windows wouldn't be so clean.

Anna knocked on the door slowly, tapping a specific rhyme.

After about ten knocks, the door opened. What appears to be Yuri is standing behind the door.

Anna looked back at Siko, then whispered next to Yuri's ear. After a bit, he stepped away from the doorway and gave Siko a friendly nod.

Siko nodded back and followed Anna inside.

"Sorry, that was just a security measure," Anna gave an apology, "You gotta be careful sometimes."

"No need for an apology." Siko replied with once again a smile on his face, "Why am I here again?"

"You will see, here, follow me." Anna pointed at one of the doors in front of him. This place is actually fairly big, considering the first floor has at least five rooms from what he could see.

 **Current time, Iraq, Inferno Squad base, Anna Spandein.**

As Anna lead Siko to one of the doors, she feels like all of this is unreal.

She has already prepared herself to accept failure this morning. Although she knows that her brothers wouldn't blame her for anything, she still felt hopeless and sorry. They have come so far and now this can't be it.

She was right, perhaps the family can exist for a while, all thanks to…

She looked back at Siko again, the man smiled again as usual. She has never felt so warm from anyone else's action, it feels like a smaller sun that is shining upon her from the side.

But it's still a very important time right now, she must continue.

Ending her thoughts, Anna opened the door for Siko, "Please, there is someone you must meet." She signaled him to go in with her left hand.

Closing the door, Anna feels so glad all of a sudden. She gained a huge smile on her face and quickly walked away from the door.

 **Current time, Iraq, Inferno Squad base, Siko Weston.**

The room is a small office, and Siko is pretty surprised by who's sitting in the chair in front of him.

"Hello again, Sam." Olaf smiled at him and told him to have a seat.

Siko just feels butthurt at this point, he should've seen it coming, who else would be in charge of helping the Inferno Squad.

But that can only be his feelings. Siko nodded back at Olaf, he had gained a lot more respect in Siko's eyes from Anna's story.

"I suppose that Anna has managed to convince you hasn't she." Olaf continued, "So tell me, what did she do? Bribe? Or even some sexual promises?"

"Neither, I came for another reason," Siko sat down on his guest chair, and replied, "I want to mess with the man behind Alexandru."

"Oh, wow. That's pretty unexpected," Olaf seems surprised just like Anna, "But either way, thanks."

"You don't need to thank me for anything, I'm just doing this for personal reasons like what I said," Siko replied as he looked out at the window behind Olaf. There sits a giant field, where William and Tal from before are currently doing some sort of duel.

"Well, you know, keeping these boys running is hard these days," Olaf followed Siko's eyes, and a wider smile appeared on his face, "I believe that you have heard about their stories, yes?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Siko replied, his eyes still on the duel outside.

"I remember you staring hated at me during the training, there's no way you would be so friendly all of a sudden," Olaf looked back at him, "But you know, I'm just aggressive especially to Americans..."

"I'm not American. Why would you hate them so much anyway?" Siko cut him off, but anger doesn't appear from Olaf's face this time around.

"Just FBI issues when they were called on me by the UN, the German government was afraid that I would leak info out. They considered me a traitor instead of just an escapee." Olaf answered his question, "Actually I think I'm probably more terrorist than traitor now."

"But hell I wouldn't leak any info or kill people for fun like what they said about me in the papers," Olaf continued, "I love my country, but my actions ensured that they would never love me back. But I don't regret it."

"I suppose so, it's not easy to lose someone important. I would probably have done the same." Siko replied, outside is still trading fists and kicks.

"Yeah yeah, anyways we are getting off track. Let's move on to the actual topic." Olaf said while taking out a cigarette out of his pocket but quickly threw it back as he looks up at Siko.

"I don't mind, it's just not healthy." Siko waved his hands and watched Olaf light the cigarette and put it in his mouth, then smoke came out.

"Thanks," Olaf took another breath of the cancer stick, "I'm used to these when I remember some of the difficult times."

"Alright now, we should really move on," Olaf continued as his face turns serious.

...

* * *

 **Author's message: 05/17/2018**

 **Hi! I hope you are enjoying the story so far, it has been fun for me to write and I hope it's the same for you to read as well :)**

 **The story may seem farfetched as currently, I'm trying to bring something big up that may relate to the future.**

 **At this point I'm still trying to get at least one section in each day, if not at least 5 sections per week. Sometimes I may do bonus if I still got time :P**

 **Feel free to let me know if I missed any details in the comment section!**

 **Thanks for sticking around!**


	15. C2S9 : Sunday

_Chapter 2: A fresh, new hell._

 _Section 9: Sunday._

"Thank you, thank you so much. Brother."

\- Tal "Paladin" Spandein

 **-X-**

 **A day later, Iraq, Company academy 8, Anna Spandein.**

The bell rang late today.

Anna looked up at the clock, the pointer points at 6:30 sharp while the second hand is still ticking.

A flash shines in her vision from the right as the photograph on the table reflects the dim sunlight into her eyes, but nothing shines more than the smiles of the children on the picture.

'Fuck!', She thought to herself, she didn't even close the curtain last night.

But it doesn't matter now, she shook her head and quickly got up.

It's time to accept the new day.

 **Two minutes earlier, Iraq, Company academy 8, Olaf "Relic" Spandein.**

The smoke floats freely in the room.

Olaf stared into his right hands, where the exact same picture lies in his palm. He quickly gained a smile.

Letting out another stream of smoke, he looked up at another photo framed on his table. On top of it are two officers with the word 'GSG-9' on their uniforms. The left looks like a younger Olaf.

Olaf threw the cigarette and let it burn on the metal table, and grabbed the photograph.

'Sorry, old friend', he thought to himself, 'maybe I was wrong after all'.

But he never regrets it, the asshole deserved to die and the children deserved the opposite.

"Beep, beep!" His thoughts were quickly interrupted by the noise coming from his watch, it's time for a new day.

He let out a big sigh and pressed the button in front of him.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" The alarm began to play throughout the camp.

It's time to accept the new day.

 **Five minutes earlier, Iraq, Company academy 8, Siko Weston.**

Siko sits on his bed, the other recruits are still asleep.

He took out Lisa's picture and reached under his bed, where a badge is tied onto the bottom of the cranky bed with duct tape.

The piece was quickly ripped out of its holder and stayed in his palm.

"One leg off, hundreds to go. Huh?" Siko said quietly with a voice only he could hear. He still doesn't understand what this badge means.

'But that's why he's here, and the truth is near', he thought while inspecting the photo in front of him.

After a bit, he inserted the two items into his pocket and got up.

Siko walked straight towards the entrance and stretched his legs right when the wake-up call begins.

It's time to accept the new day.

 **Thirty minutes later, Iraq, Company academy 8, Siko Weston.**

They just arrived here at the training ground with Siko standing at the front of the line, behind him are the recruits from his group.

It's an awfully hot Sunday, as sweat are slowly dripping down his neck.

"Ahem," Olaf stands on top of the stage holding a microphone, "Welcome back recruits, good to see you all in good shape. Cause soon you may look roughed up." Olaf got a smirk on his face.

Olaf then looked at Siko, "And for the new members of the big family here, let me give you a quick explanation of what's about to happen."

"After my speech, every group would be able to challenge another group into a 5v5 fistfight," Olaf continued, "It doesn't matter who you choose to fight against, if you win, you will go up a number, and if you lose it would be the opposite."

"You can choose to not challenge anyone, that's okay until someone challenges you, then you would need to accept it, no exceptions," Olaf paused here and Siko followed his eyes to look to the left, there stands Anna who was looking back at Siko as well, "Once all challenges are done, you would get a chance to challenge the Inferno Squad…"

Olaf said slowly yet loudly, "It's very simple, so let's get this done fast. I want to take a nap later." He smiled while saying the last part.

Suddenly, everything became silent for some reason, no one seems to be challenging anyone.

"Seems like no one wants to challenge anyone else, Olaf," Alexandru stepped forward on the far right, "So I guess it's time for me to challenge the Inferno Squad, I'll take on Simon."

Everyone's attention except Siko quickly turned to Simon, who was standing behind Anna, bandages still covering his face.

Alexandru smiled, his face widened to the maximum width a human could ever achieve. He must be really confident right now.

 **Current time, Iraq, Company academy 8, Anna Spandein.**

Anna is panicking a bit as she looks at Siko, who was there motionlessly staring at the ground.

'Damn it! Didn't Olaf come up with a plan with him?! Why is he not moving!', Anna thought, 'No, no, no! This cannot go wrong!'

She looked back at Simon, who gave her a very difficult smile.

"Seems like my time is up… Sorry, Anna, I should've been more humble like what father said." Simon sobbed a bit, tears dripped down his face as he makes his first step out of the line.

Father… Simon hasn't called Olaf with this word for such a while…

Anna cried out loud, as she stopped Simon and gave him a hug.

Tal who was at the end of the line almost rushed to Simon, he would have succeeded if William and Yuri didn't hold him back.

"Tal, calm down, we can always go but we need to respect Olaf." Yuri convinced Tal to stay back, and the big guy fell to the floor crying.

Some recruits clenched their fist, but no one said a word, until suddenly…

"Hold up, mate." Siko stepped forward, his eyes locked on Alexandru, "Group ranking comes first right?"

Olaf nodded his head, "Yep." He replied while wiping away a drop of tear that was about to make its way down. Seems almost impossible for a man like him.

"I'll take on you, Alexandru," Siko said slowly while pointing his finger at the surprised man.

Alexandru quickly relieved from the shock, "Huh, I thought that you were smart, but I guess I saw this coming."

"So, Sam, you want to take on us alone?" Alexandru continued with a threatening tone.

Siko looked back, the recruits from his group all stepped back. The whole thing is rigged somehow, probably bribes or some other shit, but it doesn't matter.

"Yep, I will take on you guys, alone," Siko replied with confidence and raised his head up.

"Alright then… 1v5 it is, com'on Roman, Robert…" Alexandru replied but was quickly cut off.

"No, Alex, I think you got my words confused," Siko cracked his knuckles and smiled, "I said 'you guys'. So bring your little friends up. Let's do 1v30."

The whole field cracked up in laughter. Alexandru almost fell to the floor. But the Inferno Squad and Olaf stood there looking serious. Even Tal has got up, but more tears came out when he looked at Siko.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing? Hahahahah!" Alexandru continued to laugh, "Once I'm done with this, I will be sure to enjoy torturing you."

He seems to completely ignore Olaf at this point, but the instructor just simply looked at Siko worried.

The young man replied the look with a nod, signalling that he has this under control.

"Let's hope whoever's behind you is ready to take your body bag," Siko said aggressively, ignoring the angry look on the enemies' face.

 **Current time, Iraq, Company academy 8, Elzbieta "Ela" Bosak.**

On a structure nearby, a green-haired figure is standing on the roof with a deployed sniper rifle. The suppressor made the M2000 look like a laser gun.

Elzbieta trained her scope on Alexandru's head.

She let out a huge sigh as she hears Siko's voice coming out of her headset.

The guy is definitely strange, he is either out of his mind or he actually has the skill to take down 30 grown-up men in a fist fight.

Great, now it's all complicated, she thought to herself and move her scope to look at Olaf.

 **Current time, Iraq, Company academy 8, Olaf "Relic" Spandein.**

Olaf sees the light shining from far away.

He shook his head and gave Elzbieta a confused look, and then smiled. He's aware.

Seems like Alexandru is not the only one who cheated, after all, there's a trump card on both sides.

"Ahem," He cleared his throat, "Enough talking, let's get this started."

...


	16. C2S10 : Untouchable

_Chapter 2: A fresh, new hell._

 _Section 10: Untouchable._

"Appear weak when you are strong, and strong when you are weak."

\- Sun Tzu

 **-X-**

 **2 minutes later, Iraq, Company academy 8, Siko Weston.**

Siko stands alone on this side of the empty field. Sand moves under his feet as the wind blows his brown hair waving.

In front of him are exactly thirty men, with Alexandru and the other five first places leading.

"You made a huge mistake, Sam," Alexandru said loudly, with an evil looking smirk on his face.

"And you talk too much," Siko replied loudly as well, pointing his finger at Alexandru, "I'm getting bored."

"Huh, still trying to act tough huh? Fine," Alexandru stepped back, "Andre, you five go first. Make him feel pain."

The other five top placers stepped forward and got in their combat stances, Siko shook his head and move forward as well. He then looked to the right, the Inferno Squad stands there worryingly looking at him.

He gave them a wave with his right hand and turned his attention back to the men.

"Let's get this party started, little boys." The area became quiet for a moment, all the recruits watching from outside the field held their breath. The area was completely silent for a second.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Just as the second end, the enemies let out a loud battle cry and charged straight at Siko.

The Canadian stood there patiently for a moment, then rushed forward as well. They intercepted in just an instant.

Siko closed his eyes and quickly opened when the lines start to show. He tilted his head towards the left and perfectly dodged the fist the man was trying to hit, then caught his arm and send the man screaming in pain with a punch in the crouch. Classic army lesson, he should've protected the man part in the first place.

Followed up was another punch from the left, Siko quickly moved the man screaming to block the furious fist.

He quickly stopped screaming as he feels the pain from the back of his neck, Siko set him down immediately, and front kicked the confused man who just made his friend faint.

Without wasting time, Siko moved right and threw his hand to hit another man who was trying to grab him from the side. The fist landed directly on the man's face, but he only flinched for a bit.

'Ah shit, forgot about the syringes', Siko thought to himself as he remembers what the glass texture in his pocket is.

That punch should've knocked him stunned for a while, but it didn't.

However, it doesn't matter in a bit as Siko continued to punch the man two more times in the nose, sending him to nosebleed on the floor.

"Hehhh!" The man who was confused quickly recovered, and charged at Siko with a fist up. His plan quickly failed when the young man dodges to the left. He was kicked again by Siko, except this time is in the crouch.

"Ahhhh!" He let out a painful scream, covering his wound with his hands, but it's no use once Siko gave him an uppercut to the face. Blowing him two feet back flying to the ground.

'Great, two more left to go', Siko thought to himself.

The two men left finally figured something out, as they decided to charge at Siko together at the same time.

Dodging a fist from the left and a kick from the right, Siko replied the right side with a leg hook and sent the man unbalanced to fall to the ground. The left tried for grab on Siko's arm, but he moved his arm perfectly to an angle where it was just out of reach.

The man lost his balance just like his friend, Siko slammed the man to the floor with his arm and finished him with a hand cut to the neck.

The last one tried to get up, but he was interrupted by Siko grabbing him and lifting him up in the air, then slamming the poor man to kiss the sand floor.

He soon was silent like his friends by a hit to the neck.

"Wooo," Siko got up, wiping some drops of sweat on his forehead, "That wasn't so hard, wanna bring me more?"

Alexandru is no longer smiling. He knows how tough the five men were, but now they are lying motionlessly on the ground.

"Whoever can break his neck gets ten thousand dollars and a chance to join the Hunters." Alexandru raised his hand up and pointed his finger at Siko as the other twenty-four fighters rushed forward violently.

Siko exercised his knuckles and charged forward as well. He figured out the times, while they are all red lines, some are darker than the others and some are lighter.

The lighter the line, the sooner the action may come.

'It's time to try it out', Siko thought.

He looked forward, as lines floating all over the place as the enemies give their best tries.

 **Current time, Iraq, Company academy 8, Anna Spandein.**

As unbelievable as it is, Anna stood there silently watching everything goes down. The crowd began to cheer as Siko takes down the men one by one.

She felt like this is just a dream, and if it is, then she would never want to wake up.

Who knew that the man she met on a morning could change their fate, and she can never describe how glad and grateful she is for talking to him yesterday.

And most importantly, how grateful she is for 'Sam' to help her, there is not a single man she would appreciate more.

The not-so-muscular body of his doesn't seem like much, but every punch and kick he performs seems to hit like a truck. His body moments flows like water, smoothly taking down the recruits one by one.

He's definitely more mysterious than what he looks, and there is a story behind him that she wishes to discover.

Thinking about this part made Anna blush for a bit.

She quickly tapped her face to make it cool down, and joined the crowd to cheer.

 **Current time, Iraq, Company academy 8, Olaf "Relic" Spandein.**

Olaf stands there smiling as the cheer goes on. He could see the stances and techniques that Siko is using. These are not just normal, from his past experiences, he could tell that they are only being trained by the special forces.

Possibly Navy Seals, as some of them are from the typical American army moves.

'Sam Green huh', Olaf thought. He then pulled out a piece of broken paper. It was hard to get, but this newspaper piece tells him a bunch more.

 _The genius designer goes missing after quitting OctoTech. Where is he now?_ , the image shows Siko's face during one of the publishing shows.

Siko Weston, huh?

What are you doing here?

 **Current time, Iraq, Company academy 8, Elzbieta "Ela" Bosak.**

Elzbieta is not less shocked as Anna was, she has definitely underestimated Siko. He's not as easy as he seems.

Maybe he was right, he really is a lot tougher than he looks.

Maybe this is why the boss is so interested in him.

Maybe, just maybe. The fight is still on.

Training her scope on top of Alexandru's head, she saw the man pulling out a syringe of some sorts.

She has a feeling that shit's about to get interesting.

...


	17. C2S11 : Complications

_Chapter 2: A fresh, new hell._

 _Section 11: Complications._

"Don't let go, Siko, stay with me!"

\- Elzbieta "Ela" Bosak

 **-X-**

 **Current time, Iraq, Company academy 8, Siko Weston.**

"So, it seems like the table has turned." Siko stands straight in the center of a bunch of screaming recruits. They didn't even get to touch him once.

Alexandru ignored him and looked down in his hands. Siko followed his vision and saw a syringe.

"No, not even close!" Alexandru screamed, he sounds fearful at the beginning but just went full crazy at the end, "You are so dead now!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Alexandru immediately injected the syringe into his arm, where he lets out a painful scream, "I can feel the power of God!"

Alexandru tossed the empty syringe to the front of Siko, where he picks it up from the floor.

'R.A.G.E. V1; OctoTech', Siko's pupils lessened after reading the label, "Where the fuck did you get this from. This shit has been banned for the public two years ago!"

"Hehh, it... was hard... to get, but... well worth once... we take over this... place," Alexandru replied painfully, his fingers clenched forcefully into a fist. The muscles of his are moving uncontrollably due to the drug.

"You know it's fucking uncontrollable right?! I've… OctoTech has stopped developing such drug after finishing this version." Siko began to look very serious, "This could burn your heart alive… You are out of your goddamn mind!"

"Ehh, ahhhh!" Alexandru seems to have lost his mind, and his body looks monstrous with the veins and arteries popping out, "You know a lot more than you look, but it's over now, Sam!"

"Everyone! get out of this place, now! Run as far as you could!" Siko shouted at the nearby recruits, "Olaf, go get the guards, where are they?!"

"I've lost control of them already, or else they would've been here at the beginning!" Olaf replied, but panic started to make the place noisy, he had to shout the last part, "They got it all planned out… We will talk later once we get this sorted out!"

"Errrrrrrr!" Just as the bystanders make their escape towards a far place, Alexandru charged directly at Siko. He came almost like a bullet, stepping on a few poor souls who was lying on the floor because of Siko.

Siko tried to jump out of the targeted route, but he was a bit too slow. The man hit him like a truck, pushed him about five meters back.

Puking out a mouthful of blood, Siko feels his chest burning. There's got to be a broken rib or bone somewhere.

Siko tries to stand up, but the pain overwhelmed his nervous system. He hopelessly watches Alexandru, who is no longer himself, rushes towards him for a second round.

"Poon!" Just as he closes his eyes and accept his fate, Siko hears a gunshot from the front.

Opening his eyes, he sees Alexandru standing there with a bullet hole in his right chest. But the huge guy doesn't seem to mind, as he screams again and changed his target to Olaf, who just shot him with a pistol.

Olaf was soon struck as well as his body flew across the ground, his situation is worse, however, as he nearly fainted. A scream then comes from the other side, as Anna rushes to get Olaf up.

"Pht!" A quiet bullet broke through the wind and went directly towards Alexandru's head, but the man did the impossible and literally dodged it. It had only hit his shoulder, leaving a huge bloody hole.

"Ahhhhhh!" Alexandru let out an angry growl and kneed on the floor.

"Anna, it's a good opportunity!" Siko has finally gotten up, barely holding himself together as he crawls towards Alexandru, "Take Olaf's pistol and shoot his head this time! I'll hold him still!"

Anna stayed there stunned for a second, before nodding and taking the pistol from Olaf. Siko crawled his way to Alexandru and grabbed him by the neck with his arms.

"Erhhhh!" Siko and Alexandru both let out a painful scream as the big guy attempts to break free, by pulling Siko's arms forward.

Anna aimed her gun up, the giant Desert Eagle seems a bit too big for her hands, "Poon!"

The shot missed.

Anna quickly panics to aim for another, despite her shocked and painful wrist. She could've hit that, but if she doesn't aim for the correct spot, the penetration would've killed Siko.

Siko sees the red line coming from far away, he had noticed this for a while now, but he wasn't so worried as it was never locked on him. The line is struggling as well, as they are at a weird angle where his head is right in line behind Alexandru's.

"Anna, don't worry about it… Ehhhh! Just take the shot and believe." Siko said as calmly as he possibly could, then used his full force to pull his head a bit further away from Alexandru.

"Poon!" Anna closed her eyes and shot immediately, the longtime marksman training she received from Olaf surely paid off. The bullet left a huge hole in Alexandru's head, blood and brain segments flew everywhere.

Siko breathed heavily as he crawls away from the body. The overworked heart of Alexandru's has managed to pump blood constantly out of the bullet holes.

Tal, William, and Yuri along with the other few Inferno Squad members rushed toward them as well, with firearms in their hands.

Seeing Anna sprinting at him, Siko feels tired all of a sudden, and slowly fell deep into a long sleep.

…

 **Current time, Iraq, Company academy 8, Elzbieta "Ela" Bosak.**

Elzbieta lets out a huge breath as she wipes away some sweat from her forehead. That came way too close, she almost failed her mission.

She quickly packed her sniper rifle and ran downstairs.

…

 **Sometime later, Iraq, Company academy 8 medical wing, Siko Weston.**

The bright light coming from the ceiling is the first thing Siko sees, it caused him to close his eyes quickly as he feels the sharp pain from his pupils.

He also feels some pressure on his right arm, so he turned his head to the right and reopened his eyes. There lies Anna who was sleeping on a chair, her hand holding his arm.

"Hmmm…" As Siko moves his right arm around, Anna slowly wakes up and quickly widened her eyes, "You are awake! Thank god…"

She suddenly stopped talking, as her face slowly turns red while she lets go of her hand.

"What's wrong? I was just enjoying that." Siko cracked a joke and smiled, making the girl blush even more.

"Ummmmmm… Oh yeah, someone wants to see you." Anna quickly rushed out of the door, like she had seen something scary. Shutting the door loudly as she leaves.

A couple seconds later, the door opened up.

"Glad to see you finally awake after two days of rest," Elzbieta walked in with a file folder in her hand, "You were lucky to only have a few broken bones."

"Well yeah… Thanks for the assist by the way," Siko smiled and accept the folder, "What's this?"

"Not a problem. The folder is related to something we will talk later, but for now…" A man in a black suit walked in from the door just as she was talking, "There is someone you would be interested to see."

Seeing Siko's confusion on his face, the man took off his sunglasses, "Hey, long time no see." He said calmly with a smile, "Si."

Siko's face quickly froze as his mouth opens wide enough to take in a full egg.

"Scott?!"

...

* * *

 **Author's message: 5/21/2018**

 **Hey! Hope you are still enjoying this!**

 **Chapter 2 is officially finished! Soon we will be diving into the real theme - Team Rainbow.**

 **My time next week might get a bit complicated like this section lol, so please be patient and I will try my best to hook us up with the squad asap!**

 **Thanks for sticking around!**


	18. C3S1 : The Invitation

_Chapter 3: The Battalion._

 _Section 1: The Invitation._

"... Hey..."

\- Mark R. "Mute" Chandar

 **-X-**

 **Current time, Iraq, Company academy 8 medical wing, Siko Weston.**

"Scott?!" Siko shouted, "What the fuck?"

He tried to get up from the bed but was quickly stopped by the pain coming from his chest.

"Com' here," Having a twisted face from the pain, Siko positioned himself back to the bed and unplugged the needles on his hand.

Scott shook his head for about a second before moving closer to the bed, upon reaching the side, Siko gave him a light punch in the chest.

"That's from Selina," Siko managed to set himself up, then gave Scott a hug, "And this is from me."

Scott replied by hugging his brother back, before opening his mouth to a wider smile, "It's good to see you again."

"Feeling's mutual, bud," Siko couldn't resist the souring body and fell back on the bed.

The room went quiet for a few seconds before Elzbieta interrupted the silence.

"Hmm, hmm… So, gentlemen, I'm sorry to stop you now… But there are some important matters we must discuss." She turned off the lights except for the one next to Siko's bed and pointed at the folder he's currently holding.

"Oh yes, of course. Almost forgot about this." Scott took out a cube from his suit and threw it onto the nightstand next to the bed. In a few seconds the cube began to project an image of the 'OctoTech' logo to the front of Siko, then quickly switched to a document of some sort of personal profile.

It's about Alexandru.

"This was designed by you guys right, I remember the news," Scott turned his attention towards Siko again and asked.

"Indeed, it was pretty difficult to create… Wait, don't get me distracted, what's that picture over there?" Siko replied, but then widened his eyes upon seeing a picture of Alexandru handshaking with another man, it was captured by a drone camera.

"Shocking isn't it, this is what we are going to talk about today," Scott went closer to the wall, and enlarged the picture, "Jack Danfield, current CEO of OctoTech."

"This image was captured by a surveillance drone I sent out last month, near the Imperial Hotel of Iraq," Scott continued, "They have made some sorts of an agreement, and my intelligent services are still trying to figure out what."

"He told me it was to sign a contract with some oil company here…" Siko's face turned serious, "Alexandru had a 'Rage' on him yesterday, this must be the reason."

"Indeed, this has been an investigation I've been working on for a while now… It can be traced back all the way back to," Scott paused for a bit, before saying the word that made Siko shake for a bit, "Father."

"I'll explain more about him later, but now let's focus on the topic." He continued quickly right before Siko's mouth was fully opened.

"Alexandru was nothing but a messenger for the big boss behind him," Scott swiped the wall and showed a picture of the infamous 'Hunter', "Winson Lasovski, the leader of the nest."

Siko nodded and Scott continued, "But he has another identity that I've just managed to discover… A member of the 'White Masks'."

"White Masks huh? Sounds familiar," Siko tried to remember where "Wait. They are the ones who…"

"Exactly, the ones who attacked you at Refton Restaurant," Elzbieta interrupted despite she has been quiet most of the time, "They are a terrorist group that has been under the world's eyes for a long time."

"It's no coincidence that you ended up here, and I'm sure that you are not just 'trying something new' in the deserts." Scott swiped again, this time Lisa's profile is displayed up there. Siko's eyes darkened a bit when he sees the word 'KIA' on it.

"Company Employee? What?!" Siko is shocked again when he sees the words next to Lisa's picture.

"Lisa Rosaville," Scott replied, "She has been one of my most trusted employees and a personal friend. She was sent to me to help and protect you… I'm really sorry..."

"No, no… This is bad, how ignorant was I?" Siko scratched his hair, "It was all revolved around me and I didn't even realize!"

"I… I'm really sorry for the loss, that's all I could really say, she sent me a letter right before her death… Telling me that she'd like to resign and start a new life." Scott tried to calm his brother down, "Calm down, Si. I'm not here to let you or me grief about the past."

"You're right, I will make the bastard pay," Siko clenched his fist and replied, "Keep going."

Scott nodded but Elzbieta spoke instead, "Lisa was a member of the Intelligence Department of The Company, and she has managed to gather some information during her time period, from Jack."

"Here, don't mind me searching your clothes," She tossed a badge towards Siko as he catches it smoothly, it's the centipede one, "I believe she gave you this, didn't she? The last message we received from her was about a badge she managed to get from the CEO. It's a good thing that you kept it on you."

"We are still trying to diagnose this badge to see what it means, but I'm positive that it's all related to the White Masks," She continued, "I'll have it back later by the way,"

Siko took a deep breath and tossed it back to her, "So, what's in for me. These aren't really related to my situation, well, except for Lisa."

"We need you and your skills. I've been watching this place recently, and I believe you would help us out a lot," Scott spoke this time, "The Company may just seem like a typical mercenary place, but I've been building up a special force to accomplish father's goals."

"I followed him here, and only managed to find a note cleverly left by him for me. He was onto the White Masks… Way ahead of anyone." he continued, "He was never a simple engineer like what he said to us, and mom's death must've been something else entirely as well… Just from the fact that he left this whole company thingy to me."

"I'm curious to find out more, and I need your help," Scott turned the projecting cube off and looked at Siko, "To be on the same level as White Masks, which is a strong organization as you may have seen at Refton… We need cutting-edge pieces of equipment and weapons."

"We've already got personnel who are loyal and trusted…" Scott was interrupted midway by Siko.

"You know, I've been thinking about the drug Alexandru used, and I think I've been a horrible person all along," Siko said angrily, "I made inventions for fun and money, but the consequences were far greater than what I have expected. If Jack is with them, then some military projects must have also gotten into the White Masks' hand."

"Exactly, I think at this point the danger they may deal is not just related to us anymore, it's to the whole world..." Scott replied.

"Our next goal is to take on the hunter," Elzbieta said randomly into the conversation.

"Well, then just sign me the fuck up." A silence controlled the room for a few seconds, and Siko broke the ice, "Why didn't you tell me earlier…"

"That's it?! I was expecting more persuasive arguments to be used," Scott seems pretty surprised, but then he smiled, "Anyways, let me just say; welcome to the battalion..."

"... The Shadow Battalion," He continued and pointed at the folder, "The general info on the battalion is all in there, as well as the future plans, have a look later."

Siko nodded and smiled back, "Thanks a lot, Scott."

"Not a problem, I shouldn't be here for too long, there are still a few… Things I need to solve here before we move on," Scott stuck his hand forward and Siko replied with a hard handshake, "We will talk more later then, just find me around here when you are all healed up."

Scott walked out of the doom, Elzbieta followed soon after, but Siko stopped her.

"Elzbieta… Thanks again, I know that Scott trusts you for a reason."

She smiled and waved goodbye with her hand, "Just have a rest, don't worry about too much." She then shuts the door behind as she goes.

Siko puts the folder onto the nightstand, he will review it later when he's all good to go.

He soon falls into another sleep…

 **Current time, Iraq, Company academy 8 medical wing, Elzbieta "Ela" Bosak.**

Elzbieta didn't just leave right away, she stood by the closed door.

It warms her heart to see a reunion of siblings, especially when it comes to the boss who's close to her… Wait...

Siblings...

She clenched her fists.

That's why she's here in the first place, to prove her father wrong. Zofia was never better, she was just lucky that father liked her more.

'It will change soon', she thought to herself, she will change his opinion herself. She's on the right track.

The blood and tears have only made her stronger.

"Zofia, you were just lucky," Elzbieta mumbled to herself quietly, before following Scott outside.

She still has a job to do.

...

* * *

 **Author's message: 5/24/2018**

 **Hey! Sorry for such a long chapter of conversations and information.**

 **But again I promise you that they are all for the future, and to the Team Rainbow itself.**

 **Thanks for sticking around and happy reading!**


	19. C3S2 : Strings of The Past

_Chapter 3: The Battalion._

 _Section 2: Strings of The Past._

"The Inferno Squad consists of twenty members, each of them holds a unique gadget. No matter what situation they are in, the squad is always a strong force to be reckoned with."

\- Shadow Battalion Info Book; Written by Tal Spandein; Pg.23

 **-X-**

 **Two weeks later, Iraq, Company academy 8, Scott Weston.**

"The weather seems amazing today, Siko is lucky to enjoy it once he gets out of the bed," Scott said while driving his Jeep across the base, there seem to be more soldiers than ever before, "Anyways, how did the interrogations go?"

Elzbieta sits next to him, she played silently with a butterfly knife in her hands, "Nothing much, Alexandru was perhaps the only one with any idea why they are targeting this place."

"Urgh, Well," Scott scratched his head a little and continued to drive, "It's fine, the reason is pretty obvious. They have probably figured out the connection between the company and my father."

Elzbieta stopped her playing and replied quietly, "That's pretty fast on their side…" She doesn't seem to be so excited to hear the word 'father'.

Scott noticed her emotion, "Yeah, well…" He pulled the car over on the side of the road, "Ela,"

"Hm?" Elzbieta raised her head up and looked at him.

"Listen, I know that it's been hard… I feel the same sometimes," Scott laid back a bit, "To get all busy with some mysteries that you have a strong connection with,"

"I was in the military for a while before I came, and I've never expected my future would become something like this," Scott closed his eyes, feeling the engine humming from the car, "You know when you suddenly own a huge company that is not only powerful but also loyal. I just feel like I don't deserve this at all."

"Scott," The girl talked, "I don't care what others think, but I'm just gonna throw my words here… Your father made the right choice to let you have this position, and I'm glad that you are trying your best at it."

Scott opened his eyes, and Elzbieta continued, "Your father was the most reliable person I've ever seen. He took me into this 'Company', it wasn't even big at the time."

"He never told me why he was treating me so well… He just said that he has a daughter who was like me - Rebellious and full of energy." Scott smiled upon hearing this, it must be Selina he was talking about.

"Well… You know, it was as devastating for me as to you when he disappeared. I was the closest person to him at the time and so was he to me." Elzbieta raised her butterfly knife up, "This was the last gift I received from him."

Scott took in a deep breath, "It's beautiful, you really meant a lot to him."

"Perhaps, but the gift didn't comfort me at all when he was gone… The company was falling apart. You know how big the whole thing is, different people were going to take control," Elzbieta lowered her hand and felt the texture of the knife, "It all changed until you came in and solved the issues, with an iron fist. I was really glad to see you doing what your father would do."

Scott smiled, "Haha, thanks. I just couldn't handle the stupid idiots trying to ruin his legacy… But he had it all planned out anyways, the forces I had was the most elite one of them all."

"Scott," Elzbieta stared deep into his eyes, "You saved me on that day. You know that."

"You could say it was accidental, but I don't treat it that way. You really are someone special, and I don't think anyone else could handle your position any better." She continued, her eyes shining under the sunlight.

"That's quite flattering… I really do appreciate it, thanks for telling me this stuff… I know it's hard for people to open up about their past sometimes, I have that struggle too," Scott moved his arm forward, "Well, it's good to have you on my side."

Elzbieta smiled and accepted the handshake, "The feeling's mutual, boss."

"So yeah," Scott stepped on the gas, the car began to move again, "We better get going before Siko gets angry,"

The car continued for a while, soon they reached the medical wing.

"By the way, Ela," Scott suddenly called Elzbieta as she was about to get out of the car, "You are an amazing person and a great soldier, I'll always have your back. I just want you to know that."

Elzbieta nodded and smiled, then got out of the car, "See you back at the command center. You know what to do."

Scott waved and drove off, he seems to like Elzbieta a lot more now. He had worked with her closely ever since he took control after his father, but she had never opened up like this before.

She has troublesome past as well, but he wouldn't just poke at other people's pain… Oh, wait, pain… A real headache he had recently was from her higher-ups.

But they are a bunch of drunk heads who are jealous of a young female's rank. What did they say again?

'Oh right… Rebellious huh. If Selina was here she would call it style… Elzbieta is definitely stylish'. He thought to himself as he enjoys the view of the sky and smiled at his own statement.

 **Current time, Iraq, Company academy 8 medical wings, Siko Weston.**

Siko sits on his bed while holding a pencil and a ruler, in front of him is a blueprint paper laid on top of a portable table. He asked for this on his second day here, and Scott happily accepted.

The design seems to be almost done, it's a helmet of some kind, pretty futuristic. The title at the top reads 'Shadow Helmet 1.0.0'. Next to it are a few more blueprints for various pieces of equipment, all of their names begin with 'Shadow'.

He thought of them after reading the files he got from Scott. He was pretty shocked when he realizes that the battalion holds a total of 500 highly trained combat soldiers. Scott was right as well, they lack serious equipment comparing to whatever the White Masks may have now, he knows what he had made over the years at OctoTech.

These few things can at least let them get on the same level, he'd need some more time to perfect them - heat sensing helmet visors, cutting-edge kevlar, exoskeletons and a few others prototype items.

They gonna be expensive for sure, but the Company is definitely rich enough from the past years. 'Scott is so damn rich!'. He thought, 'a couple of cups of coffee wouldn't hurt him, right?'.

Siko almost laughed out loud at his own joke. He enjoys his times more now it seems. Maybe it's because of him finding a path that he's willing to put efforts on it, to have an actual goal to work hard for?

Or maybe it was because of the reunion of him and his brother Scott? Or the mysteries that have been revealed to him?

Siko shook his head, maybe they all are the reasons, or maybe they all aren't. He just needs to spend the time well, as he feels a storm coming in soon from the future.

He swore this time, to be someone with a direction, and someone in control of his own situation. The same thing won't happen again… He will make sure that no more people need to perish like Lisa.

In his pocket are the pictures of the important ones to him, he feels them weighing more than they should be.

After all, his past will only turn into memories that encourage him to be better.

'Damn!', He thought to himself, he has really changed a lot in these two weeks.

He sat there thinking for a while until a few knocks can be heard on the door. He smiles and began to pack up his blueprints.

"Come in!" Siko said enthusiastically.

 **Current time, ?, ?, ?.**

"Hello, this is 'Six' speaking," A man sits in an office room holding his cell phone, 'John Clark' can be seen on his name tag. His rank is general.

"Listen, sir, I just accidentally discovered something, you need to listen to me now!" A masculine voice came from the other side of the call line, the caller seems to be in a rush.

"Okay, operative, Logan. Calm down and tell me what you found," Clark replied calmly.

"Sir… I… Managed to trace down Weston!" Clark's eyes quickly widened as he hears the last word, "Ben... is still alive, sir!"

"Send everything you found to my personal PC," The general opened up his computer on the desk and spoke quickly, "Now!"

"Yes, sir! But let me warn you first, he seems to be related to some sort of hidden organization. I have managed to get a minimal amount of number intel," The other side replied calmly this time, "They call themselves the White Masks."

"White Masks huh, I will take note of this… But Logan, I need you to understand that we may be a handful of things already…" Clark said while browsing through the files he received, "Wait, they are related to the Refton Incident?!"

"Alright, I will send this report to the high ups, but no guarantees. Also..." He continued slowly, "It seems like Ben is far more special than we may have expected."

"I understand sir, I know what to do…" Logan replied a bit unenthusiastically.

"Thanks for letting me know. Good luck on your missions," Clark let out a big sigh, "I will try my best."

"Thank you, sir."

"Beep, beep."

Clark stares blankly at the ceiling, he didn't tell him that their time is pretty short… Things are getting complicated over the years.

And Ben, what on Earth are you doing?

...

* * *

 **Author's message: 6/1/2018**

 **Hello! I just want to give y'all a heads up about the upload schedule change happening this month :P**

 **Due to final and exams that are coming up, I probably won't be able to upload during weekdays anymore, that is until the end of June.**

 **Sorry about this sudden change, but I'll try my best to upload as much as I could.**

 **Have a good one!**


	20. C3S3 : Neo-Inferno

_Chapter 3: The Battalion._

 _Section 3: Neo-Inferno._

"Maybe it all starts from your heart… You know, maybe that's the key you've been looking for."

\- Eliza "Ash" Cohen

 **-X-**

 **A week later, Iraq, Battalion base of operations (Ex Company academy 8 flat ground), Anna Spandein.**

So much has happened recently, 'it all seems like a dream', she thought.

The gun in her hand feels heavier than normal, its steel texture has never been so hard to bare. She felt it for a moment before putting it back to her leg holster.

Maybe this is the point of no return for a peaceful life, or perhaps this is an opportunity that she will appreciate later.

No matter what happens today, things will never be the same again.

"Hey," Tal stands next to her, his brown eyes are staring at the sky, where helicopters are flying all over the place, "Don't worry about too much… Whatever happens next, we will just get through it together."

Anna nodded and gave Tal a thankful look, "Thanks, Tal… Let's get moving." Anna replied as she walks towards the building in front of them, 'Base of Operations' can be seen on a label next to the door.

Tal followed right behind her, along with the other eight members of the family.

 **Two days earlier, Iraq, Inferno Squad base, Siko Weston.**

"So, why are you here again? 'Sam'?" As he walked into the Inferno Squad base, Olaf can be heard from the dining area of the floor. His hand holding a cup of coffee, still hot.

Siko took a seat on the sofa and smiled as he hears the sarcasm from the ex-instructor, "Seems like I'm not so hidden anymore," He then threw the package he was carrying onto the tea table, "People tend to figure it out sooner or later I guess."

"Mhmm, I was wondering how the 'genius' managed to damage his own brain," Olaf gained a smirk as well and took a seat on another sofa next to Siko's, then sat his cup down on the table, "Well, it doesn't matter now, does it? Just answer me, what is it this time?"

"A new beginning, for you and the squad," Olaf widened his eyes upon hearing these words. He was only in this desert because he needed to stay with the company, so the outside world can never get to him. From the fact that everything has changed so much here recently, he was starting to worry about the future.

What will happen to him? The Company probably wanted him just to have a more loyal trainer, and since some of these special soldiers of the company are walking around frequently… He was hoping that Alexandru could become the end, but the reality isn't that simple.

'Once he's useless, what would become of the squad?', Olaf thought to himself, then quickly asked, "What do you mean?"

"A chance to join the company's most elite and hidden force," Siko answered, "Access to the most advanced equipment and weaponry you will ever see, and full support from the company in almost every way."

"At what cost?" Olaf asked the important question and waited for the answer that he has already guessed.

"Almost everything. But it's all worth it to stay alive here, you know that" Siko replied and looked away from the ex-instructor, "Alexandru's death is spreading across the land like a virus, and we could be the only protection for you to come through."

Olaf clenched his right fist, "Is this a threat I'm getting from you?!"

"No, definitely not," Siko smiled and looked back at him, "I'm here as a friend, it took me some work to get this offer for you. Plus… You can't protect them forever, and now is a good time to let them move forward on their own."

Olaf quieted down for a moment, and let out a huge sigh, "Perhaps… they aren't gonna get more skills out of me at this point. You're right," he grabbed the coffee and took a sip, "it's about time to move on."

"I'll tell them later, you can go now." Olaf continued, his voice is much lighter than usual.

Siko nodded as he stands up from the soft surface and walked to the door. But before he was about to leave, Olaf called from behind him.

"Why?" The old man asked, "Why us? Why the trust? We rarely know each other,"

Siko turned back as he let out a big sigh and a smile, "Hmmm… let's just say I have this feeling… Something invisible to trust, but good enough for me to rely on,"

"Also, there's something special within them, as my… Father would agree that past experiences shapes each of us into different kinds of people," He continued, "And I believe that they have been influenced to become something unique in this world, perhaps it is why I have this feeling,"

"You never know, maybe I'm wrong… Only time will tell," Siko let out a final sentence before walking out of the door.

Olaf sits on the couch, his thoughts only collected after the sound of the engine is already roaring in a far distance. He then reaches his hand forward to grab the coffee.

Damn, it's already cold…

 **Back to current time, Iraq, Battalion base of operations, Anna Spandein.**

Siko can already be seen standing by the digital map table, his head lowered with his hand moving quickly on top of a tablet.

Upon hearing her entering, he raised his head and gave Anna a warming smile.

She has been amazed so far by the changes that have occurred around here, this place used to be pure flat ground. God knows what kind of fancy tools they've used to construct this full metal building.

Plus, she has seen almost everything the world could possibly offer… All these cutting-edge and beyond-modern pieces of equipment and tech here are just beautiful. She's kind of excited for what's about to get in her hands soon, although she was just worried about the future minutes ago.

This is a point of no return anyway, might as well just get used to it. Her life isn't really in her hands anymore, and so is the rest of the squad.

"Welcome," Siko set the tablet down as he looks up at them, "To your base of operations."

The squad quickly formed a horizontal line by the wall, their nervousness can still be seen clearly despite them trying hard to hold it back.

Siko kept the smile on his face, "Hey, no need for this formal stuff, we ain't the military," he then walked forward, "Let's get with the basics, maybe an introduction to yourselves. We'll need to know each other to work together,"

He then moved to the front of Anna, and moved his hand forward, "Eh?"

She accepted the handshake, "Anna, 23." Her lips formed a pretty smile, which Siko will probably never get tired of.

Siko nodded and moved on to the next person, which is Tal. The man gave him a sorry look and a hard but friendly handshake, "Tal, 27."

Next is Yuri, who was looking at Siko appreciatively, "Yuri, 25."

Then there's William, "William, 25." He gave a similar handshake as Tal.

Simon stands by William, he looks better than before but still has bandages on his nose, "Simon, 24." He gave Siko a hug which was happily accepted.

A younger man is next, "Um… Lukas, 19." He looks a bit afraid.

The next person is quite straightforward, "Peter, 24." He nodded with a friendly smile.

By him is a tough looking guy, despite the scar that vertically goes across his right eye, the man is awfully warm and friendly, "Daniel, 26."

The second last person is a skinny yet tall man, "Thomas, 25." He gave a nice greeting.

Last man standing by him is another younger person, "Klaus, 20." He seems quite happy, unlike the others.

Siko stood there for a bit, then he walked back to the table and picked up his tablet, "So… Without further ado, we should get started,"

"As you may have already noticed, I will be in charge here as your commander," He continued, "And your specialist, responsible for both your equipment and weapons."

"Because of your specialty in the battalion, you will only take commands from me only. No one else should have such permission to give you direct orders," Siko tapped his finger on the table, and a diagram appeared floating above it, "We have a lot to get to and the time is short, let's move on to the next part."

…

 **Current time, Iraq, ?, Winson "Hunter" Lasovski.**

"Sir," A voice called from his side, "We have received new orders."

Winson got up from his chair, and watched as the soldiers move around in this warehouse-like building, "What is it this time?"

"We have been ordered to take out the unknown PMC academy that Alexandru has died in… I think we have confirmed his death, sir." The voice replied, it's from a soldier wearing a different uniform than the others. It's more militia looking than the other mercenary soldiers.

"And also, here is a new piece of weapon we got along with the order," The soldier took off the gun that was on his back, and handed it to Winson, "It's a prototype sniper, able to shoot out bullets with almost no sound."

"You guys never disappoint me," Winson laughed as he inspects the gun, its futuristic design has already made him fall in love, "Beautiful… Anything else?"

"Yes sir, we have just lost all the contacts within that academy, something is very fishy about the Company," The man pulled out a contract paper, "Remember, we have a very high interest in this location, so we want to warn you to proceed cautiously. Because of this special case, we have raised the money once again, here you go, sir."

Winson gave out an evil-looking smile, and signed his name on the paper, "Great, this is why I like you guys so much… Consider this done, we will get on it in four days."

He finished his sentence as he turns around to inspects the other soldiers more, he could see the word 'explosives' written on the containers.

"Just a medium size PMC training academy huh… What could possibly go wrong?" He mumbled to himself as he walks out of the building.

…

 **A few hours later, Iraq, Battalion command center, Scott Weston.**

"Scott," Elzbieta slammed the door open and rushed towards him, "Spies has confirmed an incoming attack from the 'Hunter' himself."

He nodded and replied quickly, "It's about time… Call in reinforcements and prepare for a stealthy interception,"

"Let's bring this fight to them."

...


	21. C3S4 : Struggles

_Chapter 3: The Battalion._

 _Section 4: Struggles._

"Shhhhh… Don't make a sound... I'll make it quick."

\- Taina "Caveira" Pereira

 **-X-**

 **20 minutes later, Iraq, Battalion barracks, Siko Weston.**

Just as he walks into the control room, Scott can be seen standing by the wall right in front, "Hey, Siko," his little brother got off the wall and asked, "Do you have a few minutes to spare?"

Siko tilted his head, "Of course I do, what's up?" he then threw the files he was holding onto one of the tables.

"Well, it's just about you… How have you been feeling recently?" Scott looked at the floor, he doesn't look so cheered up.

"I'm okay, it's good to be working towards something great, I remember saying this last time you asked me… What's wrong?" Worry began to appear in Siko's eyes, "Here, come and have a seat, we can always talk. There is plenty of time left."

He pulled a chair from the table and sat down, Scott looked at him and took the seat next to him. The LED light flickers a tiny bit above them.

"I had quite a talk with Ela a bit earlier, and I've been thinking… Since we just got into the real shit, am I really capable of my role?" Scott turned his head towards Siko, "I mean I don't have the experience nor…"

"No Scott, I think you are perfectly fine. Let me put it this way, you were born to do this," Scott smiled at his brother's worries, "I believe it's a part of your destiny, there are no coincidences in this world, at least not like this."

"Maybe… Perhaps you are right. I just really don't know," Scott nodded, "I just don't really want to mess things up, I'm still new after all."

Siko laid his hand on Scott's shoulder, and chuckled, "Scott, it's not a personal struggle, we all share this feeling," He looked right into Scott's eyes, "I'm just like you, baby brother. I'm new, too."

"You know, it was even worse for me when I woke up after that idiot's death... Everything was different," Siko continued, "But once I figured out my goal, things began to get better. I accepted your offer because I trusted in you, and it should be the same for Elzbieta too. Perhaps even for the whole base. We all trust and believe in your leadership."

Scott looked down at his hands, then looked back up at Siko as the big brother speaks.

"Now the question is, do you wish to trust yourself?" Siko asked smiling, "Nothing can beat you except yourself."

Scott widened his eyes, he stayed in shock for a few seconds before smiling back.

"You're right… Thanks, Si." They both let out a sigh of relief as Scott finishes his sentence.

"No worries fam, just like the younger days, yeah?" Siko replied, "I always have time to chat."

"And now, it's time to get up and work," Siko stood up and gave Scott a handshake, "I'll see you at the CC."

Scott walked to the entrance, and looked back, "Yeah, see you then."

…

Siko's vision follows Scott as he leaves the room, he quietly sat down and looked up at the LED light, still flickering.

After a while - a few seconds, or maybe minutes, he pulled out two pictures. Lisa and Selina, he has always kept them with him.

It wasn't as simple for him like what he said to Scott, struggles have always been here with him. But he knows he must conceal it, nothing should affect his emotional side at this critical time.

However, he will avenge Lisa's death, and survive through it.

Where to go from there? Well, he will see it then.

The traps have been readied for his enemies, and the checkers are in their right place. He must ensure the victory of this important battle. Everything depends on the first strike, it needs to be a critical hit.

Cleaning up his thoughts, Siko slowly made his way towards the door. It's time to do his job.

 **Four hours later, Iraq, Battalion cafeteria, Siko Weston.**

"Good afternoon, sir!" A battalion soldier salutes Siko as he walks into the caf. Siko replied with a wave, telling the soldier to be at ease.

The cafeteria is somewhat empty, with a few soldiers sitting around tables to chat and enjoy their break from the boring shifts. Although being a bit hard to see from this distance, a smaller figure still managed to catch his attention.

Her brown ponytail seems to look lighter than usual, perhaps it's because of the new supplies of water coming into this place.

'I probably need a shower as well', Siko thought.

Tal and the others are not here, leaving Anna alone to quietly read something in her hand. Upon getting closer, Siko realized that it's just the documents he handed out to the squad a bit earlier this afternoon.

"Hmm," Anna wasn't exactly reading; however, she looks like she's falling asleep.

"Quite tiring, isn't it?" Siko sat next to her on the bench, "You should get some more rest. I don't plan to send you guys directly into the battle, so there is nothing much for you to do anyway."

"Oh, oh… Yeah…" Anna was a bit surprised, she replied quickly with some minor confusion, "I will be sure to sleep later."

Noticing her confusion, Siko lightly tapped Anna on the shoulder, "What's wrong? You don't seem to be yourself today." Anna tried to pull off a smile upon hearing his question, but she couldn't do it.

"I'm a bit afraid, Siko," She let out a small sigh, and continued with a quiet voice, "I know Olaf had no other choice, and I don't plan to disagree with him either. It's just I can't handle the fact that my loved ones may perish soon in the future, for that our lives are no longer in our hands."

Before Siko can speak, she continued, sharply, "I don't even know what we are doing here, all I know that we are dealing with this White Mask organization," she looked up at the ceiling softening her voice, "I… I mean - They are definitely the bad guys of this world, I can clearly see from the documents. So perhaps that's a valid reason."

Realizing that maybe she questioned a bit too much, Anna turned her attention back to Siko and tried to apologize. To her surprise, Siko wasn't angry at all. Instead, he sat there calmly tapping his finger on the table, making some clicking noises.

After a few seconds, Siko spoke, "You do bring up a good point, Anna. And to be honest," His voice softly entering her ears, "I'm just as confused and afraid."

Anna raised an eyebrow, questioning the meaning of what he just said.

"I was sitting on a thousand dollars office chair a month ago, and look at me now," Siko continued, "Involved in something that I barely have control over, fear grows when you know little about something... Ya get what I'm trying to say?"

"Plus, I'm your supervisor anyways, it's my job to take care of you guys," He stood up, his hand gently laying on top of Anna's shoulder.

"Now, you should really get some rest." Siko removed his hand and started to walk away, but before he could move far, he looked back at the brunette then shouted, "By the way, your life is always in your hands, don't forget that."

Siko chuckled after he sees Anna's confused reaction, he grabbed a sandwich from one of the counters before leaving. The girl never took her eyes off him until he left the room, she had a big smile on her face.

Anna doesn't quite get what he meant by his last quote especially for a situation like hers, but it doesn't stop her from feeling confident and inspired. She doesn't know why, but Siko's words seem to mean a lot to her.

She feels like the young man has left an unforgettable impression deep down in her heart.

Anna tapped quickly on her face, trying to cool it down. It's as red as an apple for some reason that she doesn't quite understand.

 **Current time, Unknown, Unknown, Unknown.**

The moonlight shines upon his face, wrinkles can be seen as the evidence of ageing. Despite one eye missing and replaced with a robotic counterpart, he seems like a normal human being.

'That's why the plan must succeed', the old man thought.

His species is what has poisoned this world for so long. He still remembers that time he saw the ice melting in the arctics, and the birds dying in the sticky black liquid.

'The human species needs a lesson! a very memorable lesson as well!', he screamed deep inside his heart.

"Knock, Knock." A very quiet knock interrupted him. A servant pushed opened the door and walked into the room.

"Master, the plan is going smoothly as predicted, however, there are still some… Difficulties." The servant quickly bowed down and spoke quietly.

"Hm, what kind of difficulties?" The old man turned around, looking down at the servant.

The man remained on the floor, "Siko Weston has still not been found, our last trace leads to an airplane ticket to Baghdad."

The old man lifted his eyebrows, and then titled them downwards at his nose in anger, "Unacceptable! he is the main part of the whole plan. I want him captured and brought to me within a month."

"Yes, yes master. I will be sure to contact the Hunter, as he is currently in the Middle East running operations." The servant answered with a slightly afraid tone, he slowly got up and moved towards the door.

"One more thing," The old man interrupted him, "Tell the Hunter to make less noise, I don't plan to pay an idiot that will expose us all."

"The infiltration was a lot of work, and I don't plan to let the fat bellies at UN figure something wrong yet. Oh also, tell the Viper to shut down team Rainbow early, I don't care how. They've been on our tails for far too long." He continued, "That's all, you are dismissed. Do not disappoint me this time."

"Yes, master." The servant replied and left the room, leaving the old man staring outside the huge window once more, but this time he has gotten an evil smile on his face.

…

At the same time, upon taking a bite off his sandwich, Siko suddenly got a bad feeling up his nerves.

* * *

 **Author's Message: 7/5/2018**

 **Hey guys! Sorry for such a long wait! School is over and so it's time to pump some chapters out!**


	22. C3S5 : End of an Era

_Chapter 3: The Battalion._

 _Section 5: End of an Era._

"I think you underestimated the good side too much, old man."

\- Siko "Fate" Weston

 **-X-**

 **Current time, Unknown, Team Rainbow base, John "Six" Clark.**

The coffee tastes different today, perhaps it's because of the lack of sugar and milk.

'God damn it!', Clark thought, this was the first time he forgot to put them in, something is wrong with him this afternoon.

He has gotten this strange feeling, a very bad one, ever since he received the call from Logan. The operative has gone missing the day after, and a report sent by the security department confirmed his death this morning.

Logan was killed by a bullet that went through his head. His body was found two blocks away from the operation center he worked at, next to a bloody wall. Someone managed to lure him out and shot him with a 9mm pistol.

Tapping his finger continuously on the table in front of him, Clark tried to calm himself down. There's nothing more he hates than an enemy on the inside. Over his many years of service, he has never been this annoyed. However, the young operative did manage to leave him with a clue - the White Masks. The organization seems to be a lot more complicated than he has initially predicted.

'I should've known!', he thought, 'everything related to Ben can never be simple'.

But there's not much he could do right now. He has absolutely nothing to work with, and if the organization could get their people inside a top-secret operation center, then they can pretty much infiltrate anywhere. The higher-ups, the governments, and even the UN council cannot be trusted now.

Clark let out a big sigh, Team Rainbow has long lost its spirit, no way in hell would they be able to deal with this new enemy.

He slowly took out a sheet hidden under the table, 'Resignation Form' can be seen printed on it. He never expected this day to come, to quit something he has swore to never abandon. But there is no other way, the enemies have decided to make its move from the shadows, and they are not going to be able to hold them back like the old times.

Team Rainbow must be disbanded, even if it means a victory for the enemy. He just hopes that the operatives will now no longer be targets, and this storm can pass quickly.

It is definitely a wrong choice, but also the only choice.

Clark quickly finished his coffee and began to write on the form. If anyone that knows him well is standing here at this moment, they would be shocked to see the look of defeat on the commander's face.

Moments later, the form is almost complete. Under the 'Additional Comments' section, Clark hesitated for a second, then wrote down a sentence along with his signature:

'Disband Team Rainbow; all operatives and technicians will return to their original positions.'

"May God have mercy on our souls." He said while lying to the back of his chair.

To him, the most surprising thing would be that he can't feel the easiness he expected from all of this. Instead, a strong sense of danger lays heavy on his chest.

Clark carried this feeling all the way to a week later, where his body lies dreadfully on a sofa in his house… With a bullet hole on the side of his head.

It seems like the killer didn't want to give him any mercy.

… [Time goes back to a few days earlier] ...

 **2 hours before the surprise attack, Iraq, Unknown, Siko Weston.**

Feeling his boots on the ground, Siko retrieved a Scar-L from the backseats of his ride, a Humvee painted in all black.

After checking his goggles' night vision capabilities, he nodded at Elzbieta - Who was on the same ride with him and is currently inserting a mag into her M4.

The moonlight shines upon the two figures, along with the entire area of nothing but sand all around them. Wind and sand make a beautiful display at this time, too bad Siko doesn't have the time to inspect all of it.

"This is R-E-2-1, we are in position," Elzbieta said quietly to the mic inside of her helmet. She then quickly pulled down her night vision goggles and began to scan the surroundings.

After a few moments of silence, Scott's voice replied from both of their headsets, "Roger that R-E-2-1, proceed with caution… And Siko,"

"Mhm?" Siko raised his eyebrow.

"Be careful out there, I know you volunteered to scout with Elzbieta, but always keep in mind that we need you back here." Scott continued with a worrying voice, he sure doesn't sound very happy about Siko's decision.

"Don't worry Scott, I promise you that I will return in one piece," Siko made a smile only he could see, "even if I don't, you can always piece together my hopefully-not-broken body parts into one whole thing."

Hearing his cheerful tone, Scott facepalmed and let out a sigh on the other side while Elzbieta giggled a little.

"Oh boy, this is going to be great…" Scott gave the last comment before the duo continued their duty.

 **Meanwhile, Unknown, Unknown, Unknown.**

On a plane from Jerusalem to an unknown military airport in the US, a female figure looks out the airplane window into the gray and cloudy sky. Her hair - soft, reddish ponytail peacefully wrapped around her neck and laid on top of her shoulder.

Her face shows a confused look, as she is having trouble with some thoughts.

She doesn't know why, but an old memory of a man named Siko suddenly came back into her thoughts.

A smile slowly appeared on her face as she begins to wonder - 'What is he doing right now?'.

But even with a smart brain like hers, she would still not guess the correct answer in a million years, as the man himself didn't even expect his life to turn out this way.

However, she would soon find out the right answer herself… In just a little while.

...

* * *

 **Author's message: 09/07/2018**

 **Hello! Sorry for such a huge delay, my summer has been very busy and I have finally managed to settle down and write.**

 **The update time will be a bit messy in the next two weeks, but I'll do my best to follow the schedule and come up with chapters!**


	23. C4S1 : In The Shadows

_Chapter 4: Hunting The Hunter._

 _Section 1: In The Shadows._

"All set to jam their meridian!"

\- Liu "Lesion" Tze Long

 **-X-**

 **Current time, Iraq, Unknown, Siko Weston.**

Under the darkness, two figures can be barely seen lying on top of a small hill. Their black BDU has managed to keep them concealed well.

"Scott, we have arrived at their base," Siko said to his mic, then pulled out a pair of night vision binoculars, "I'm seeing some light."

"Roger that, I have vision through your helmet cam. Look around a bit so I can record some key info." After a short silence, Scott replied.

Looking forward, Siko can see most of their enemy's base layout. It is certainly not a small place.

Yellowish and uniformed military tents have been deployed in a formation, some are larger than the others, but they have a special symbol painted on top of them- A skull pierced by an arrow from the side.

Soldiers can be seen patrolling the night, and vehicles such as trucks and even armoured transports with auto turrets on top are moving around the base as well. But something suddenly caught his eyes.

In front of the only black tent, a small group of soldiers walked out of its door. Their uniform shows a different tone- instead of having a typical merc look, their body armour seems to be a lot more futuristic and protected. Same works for their gun, which is a heavily modified F2000.

However, these soldiers also share a different theme than the others as well. Another symbol can be seen on their shoulders and weapons- A drawing of an opened eye with an unknown colour, as the night vision green doesn't allow him to see clearly.

"Scott, are you seeing this?" Siko said to his mic while Elzbieta also picks up this sight from her own binoculars. Siko can feel her confusion under her mask.

"Can't see clearly, let me zoom in a bit. Try not to move your head too much." The headset answered, then after a few seconds it continued, "Well shit, that's something I haven't even heard of. Not a single clue on who these guys are."

"Could be mercs…" Siko tried to take a guess, but Elzbieta denied his idea, "No, can't be. Some PMCs could be rich, but they won't have the market to purchase these kinds of equipment."

"Yes, even our gears came from dad's old contacts that I don't even know much about, but they are definitely strong people with a lot of power." Scott added on, getting a nod from Elzbieta, "I took a picture of them, so we can keep this in mind as we move on." He continued.

"Alright, seems like things are just getting more and more complicated," Siko let out a sigh, "But no matter what, Lasovski is a goner to me. He must pay for what he did."

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Siko turned his head to the right to see Elzbieta looking at him, and Scott replied with a very serious tone, "Of course Si, we'll make sure that he won't make it out alive."

"Now look around more, see if we can find more things to take note of…" Scott gave out one last command before Siko raised his binoculars up again.

…

 **Current time, Iraq, The Hunter's temporary base, Winson "Hunter" Lasovski.**

Inside Hunter's private tent, two figures can be seen talking to each other. One is the Hunter himself, and the other is a woman that wears the same equipment as those strange soldiers outside.

"Well, well, well. So that was the so-called 'super soldiers' ay?" Winson took a seat on his chair and asked, "Why are you here?"

"My… Clients require this mission to be successful, no matter the cost. To ensure that, I've been deployed here along with my squad." The woman answered with her expression hidden by her black mask, "This can also be a field test for our sets equipment and weapons."

Winson nodded slowly as he narrowed his eyes and looked a bit hungrily at her.

"You know, I really liked the sniper rifle you guys gave me, mind giving me some more stuff after this mission?" Winson asked with a smirk, "Or someone?"

The woman stepped back in disgust, "Supply rewards can be arranged if you complete the mission above our expectation. Other than that, you should only be glad that I haven't hurt you yet."

"Ohhhh, is meh lady getting all angry? Gonna hurt me?" Winson laughed, "If you need a good time, you know who to find."

Without any hesitation, the woman walked up to Winson and punched him in the face. Unbelievably, the hit knocked him a few meters back from his chair, almost out of the tent.

"Watch your mouth, merc," The woman begins to walk out of the tent, "My call sign is 'Widow', do not disappoint me further or next time it wouldn't be this easy."

Winson got up and looked at her in hatred, his hands on his right jaw.

However, he smiled a few seconds later. He remembered how he heard the motor sound coming from her arm when she punched him, the armour she has is definitely something special.

Maybe there can be a few… Accidents happening to her soldiers so that these may end up 'mysteriously' in his armoury.

…

 **Current time, USA, Somewhere in West Virginia, ?.**

West Virginia is famous for its beautiful mountain range and the shiny rivers it possesses.

But under the mountains, few thousand feet below is what seems to be a research base. The tools and equipment here seem to be at least modern or even next gen. One problem is that the whole facility is dark, with no one inside, not even an ant.

Suddenly, the generators began to run, the lights turn on and a giant door opens. Formations of soldiers, guards and scientists began to enter.

A voice broadcasts loudly above their heads, "Welcome to your new home," the male voice said with a British accent.

"This is the opening of a new era, remember that," He continued as lights continue to turn on, and more generators are being booted up.

"You are all the creators of this new world, where there is no war," his voice echoed as the soldiers get into their own positions, their white masks reflecting the shining light on the ceiling.

"No destruction," scientists are setting up at their own tables and desks, along with their tools needed for whatever the experiment is about.

"No waste," cargos of resources are being brought in by trucks and armoured transports.

"No hatred," shipments of animals and even humans are being transported in as well.

"And ultimately, no imperfections. Remember that!" The voice started to sound more chaotic and insane, "You are all warriors, builders and heroes of this new stage for humanity!"

"Now, do your job and we shall build perfection!" In the end, he yelled, "Do not disappoint us!"

As his voice fades away, the facility became all quiet.

…


	24. C4S2 : First Strike

_Chapter 4: Hunting The Hunter._

 _Section 2: First Strike._

"No! What have you done?!"

\- Craig "Blackbeard" Jenson

 **-X-**

 **1 hour before the surprise attack, Iraq, Hunter's temporary base, Siko Weston.**

"Alright, that should be all we need to know, nothing else is worth noting," Scott replied through the radio, "Plus, I don't want to tire you two out just yet."

"Don't worry, I still have A LOT of fight left in me," Siko replied, "When are we attacking?"

"One hour left, we have already deployed approximately twenty kilometres away from your current location," Scott answered, his voice a bit shaken.

"Relax for a bit Scott, take a breather," Elzbieta said to the radio, getting an agreeing sound from Siko.

"We went through the plans at least fifty times, so listen to her, Scott," Siko added on.

Scott took a deep sigh, "Alright, I hope you're right on this one, Si."

…

 **3 mins before the surprise attack, Iraq, Inside Hunter's temporary base, Ivory "Widow" Simmons.**

Ivory sits relaxingly on her chair, with both of her legs crossed on top of the table. Her eyes closed under the mask, and she took off the helmet that was covering her hair- A shiny blonde ponytail.

Her eyes opened wide all of a sudden as if something has alerted her.

If Siko could see her vision right now he would be shocked, as white and red lines appeared in front of her eyes. She immediately stood up and rushed out of the tent, holding her radio up to her mouth.

"Calling all units, prepare for an ambush! I repeat, prepare for an ambush!" Ivory rushed straight at Hunter's tent.

 **2 mins before the surprise attack, Iraq, Outside Hunter's temporary base, Siko Weston.**

"Siko, Ela, we are four kilometres away from you, get ready," Scott said to both of them through the radio as they turned off the safety on their weapons.

"We are all set, remember to listen for our gunshots once you arrive. That will be the signal," Elzbieta replied, her eyes looking through the long night vision scope on her M4.

However, something made Siko narrow his eyes and looked through his binoculars once again, "Hang on, I'm seeing something weird. The base seems to be really active."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Scott asked confusingly, "Active?"

"Yes, as if they know we are here… They are getting prepared for the attack," Siko spoke quickly, "Get the men prepared for a tough fight, I have a bad feeling about this, and my bad feeling really means something here."

"That's impossible!" Scott replied loudly, "Alright then, we will have to go in hard, wait for our mortar shots."

"Roger that, try to split a squad for us, we will go straight in for Lasovski's head," Siko requested, then quickly put away his binoculars.

"Alright partner, let's do it," He said to Elzbieta with a confident tone, and the duo began to search for their target.

…

 **Current time, Iraq, Baghdad US Army Camp Victory, Craig Jenson.**

The medical tent is usually quiet around this time of the day, as everyone here is asleep- Even some of the nurses that shouldn't even be.

Craig closed his eyes and gently touched his left elbow, where he was wounded by grenade shrapnels four days ago. Although he has tried many times to convince his platoon sergeant that he doesn't need any special care, he was still given two days of rest anyways.

He looked to the left, where his M16A4 is placed on top of a weapon bag, along with his '75th Ranger Regiment' badge next to it. Craig smiled a bit upon seeing it, as the badge is almost everything for him, it will one day make his dream come true.

'Just a few years left… Here I come, Navy Seals'. He thought to himself and looked to the right as someone entered the door.

"Hey Jenson, come and take a look at this," Mike Kremer- His best friend and squad leader in the platoon hurried into the room, holding a folder.

"New orders for tonight… There is some sort of military movement around the South-East deserts," Mike continued and smiled happily, "Finally, I was just getting bored."

"Well, good luck I guess…" Craig replied unenthusiastically, "I'm still suffering here."

"Aw man, that wasn't the only good news," Mike laughed at his best bud, "the second news is that you can come with me."

"Ohhhhhh shit," Craig almost jumped out of his chair, "Then what are you waiting for?! Let's get this fucking party started again!" A few soldiers opened their eyes and stared angrily at him.

Craig stood up in an instant and ran for his equipment, but then the smile on his face quickly stopped.

"Holy shit! Jenson, how many times do I have to tell you?! Keep your damn noise down!" The head nurse stormed into the room, his loud voice waked up even more wounded soldiers.

Looking afraid, the two rangers storm out of the room with red faces.

…

 **Current time, Iraq, Inside Hunter's temporary base, Ivory "Widow" Simmons.**

Opening the safety of her F2000, Ivory looked towards the North- the direction where the engine sound is coming from, along with many red and white lines.

'There are a lot of enemies', she thought and said to her radio, "Elites, this is Widow, focus your attention at the North."

"Roger that-", "Bang!" Just as one of the super soldiers was going to reply, a bullet pierced through his skull and ended him in just an instant.

The siren came on as more gunshots are being exchanged. Ivory can see her enemies clearly now, soldiers who are no less strong-looking as her elites.

"Bang! Bang!" Without any hesitation, she fired her gun and killed two shadow soldiers with two smooth headshots. But two kills won't stop the enemies, with the Hunters losing more and more men- They are starting to lose this battle.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" A tent burst into flame a few metres away from her, the fire began to spread as more and more flame mortar shots hit their targets.

"Hunter, get your men together!" Ivory screamed into her radio, then fired a few bullets- Killing four more enemies with headshots, "Elites, regroup on me!"

…

 **Current time, Iraq, Hunter's temporary base, Siko Weston.**

Sprayed down a squad of enemies with ease, Siko reloaded his Scar-L with another mag, "Scott, is it weird that I don't feel disgusted from killing people?" He then looked at Elzbieta, who is still concentrating on the battle.

"Yeah, and I think you are a psychopath," Scott replied jokingly, "But seriously though, you will probably gonna have a bad time after we finish."

"Oh man, can't wait," Siko said sarcastically as well, "Alright man, the squad is here so we'll go for the head wolf now." He continued as a couple of shadow soldiers approached them.

"Roger that, and always remember to stay safe, don't overdo yourself. This is still your first time," Scott hinted, "Fall back if you don't feel confident."

"I will," Siko promised, "Now let's get this party started."

He sprinted forward as soon as he finished his sentence, taking down more and more enemies as he moves closer to Hunter's tent. However, just in between him and his objective stands a female soldier who is not to be messed with.

And within the tent… The Hunter readies his rifle.

...


	25. C4S3 : Tight Schedule

_Chapter 4: Hunting The Hunter._

 _Section 3: Tight Schedule._

"What on Earth are you doing here, Weston?"

\- Craig "Blackbeard" Jenson

 **-X-**

 **Current time, Iraq, 29km away from Hunter's temporary base, Craig Jenson.**

The transport trucks run smoothly on the somewhat flat road, seated by soldiers armed to the teeth. Craig sits relaxingly on the truck seat while giving his full attention to Mike's briefings, along with eighteen other rangers.

"Alright listen up boys," Mike said to his squad, "not long ago, Hunter International Securities Co. sent out a distress signal reporting in a Taliban attack on one of their temporary bases." He continued as a satellite picture is being passed around, showing the position of the camp.

"And as an important PMC company that we've been working with for the past year, it is necessary that we send some help to defend," Mike explained. His words seem to have sparked a few questions.

"Wait wait wait, hold on a second Mike," Craig stopped his squad leader, "So we, twenty rangers and sixty more marines on the trucks behind us, are being sent to help a bunch of mercenaries?!" A few other rangers nodded with confusion appearing on their faces.

"Yes, I am just as confused as you are, but orders are orders," Mike shrugged his shoulders, "also it's not just us, twenty mercenaries are on one of the trucks, more are to be expected to arrive from their own HQ around here."

Craig laid back a bit on his seat, "Well, well, well. Isn't this the weirdest thing I've seen in a while?"

"Last time was when a marine fell over in the toilet and ate his own shit." He continued with a smirk.

"Hahahahaha!" The whole truck laughed, but it soon went quiet as they got closer and closer to the temporary base.

There is no way the base was attacked by Taliban forces, it wouldn't require this many support. And never in hell have they been sent to do a task like this.

Craig took a breather and looked around, seeing worried faces on his squad mates. He laid back a bit more to rest his entire body on the seat, looking as relaxed as possible, but his grip on the gun has only gotten tighter and tighter.

'Everything seems wrong about this mission', he thought, 'what on Earth is really happening here?!'.

…

 **Current time, Iraq, Hunter's temporary base, Siko Weston.**

Using the battle as a distraction, Siko's squad swiftly made their way towards the big tent.

"Okay Scott, we are almost there," Siko said to his mic and halted his squad from moving any further, "Got some trouble though..." He suddenly stopped talking as a few red lines appeared in front of his eyes, through a few wooden crates next to him.

"Everybody get the fuck down!" He said as quickly as possible and dragged Elzbieta down with him onto the floor.

A second later, continuous gunshots can be heard from the other side of the crates, annihilating the wood and came directly for the squad. Despite being warned, an unfortunate soldier was unable to get down quick enough.

He got shot through his neck, leaving him lying on the floor with blood pouring out non-stop. He tried his best to hold it back with his hands, but it all became useless as he slowly drifts further from life.

Siko stared blankly as the soldier became lifeless, leaving a bleeding body cold on the ground.

With no time to waste, he quickly grabbed his rifle and fired back, with the rest of the squad doing the same. After hearing a few dropping sounds, they stood up and find three of those 'super-soldiers' dead from their gunshots, just a few metres behind the crates.

"Siko! Siko! Are you guys alright?" Scott shouted on the other side, "Come in, come in!"

"Yeah," Siko removed some dust from his BDU, and replied, "I'm fine, just a shame we lost one."

"J2 squad, report." One of the radios on their bodies started talking, stopping their conversation, "J2 squad, report!" A female voice came out of it.

"You don't need to waste more of your time trying, they are all dead," Siko picked it up and replied, "I have no idea who you are, but you will join them soon enough."

The other side went quiet for a few seconds, "Oh, who's this?" She asked sarcastically, "Giving me your final words, huh?"

Siko turned off the radio and gave it to Elzbieta, who nodded and stored it in her backpack. She looked at him and giggled, "You know, letting a lady carry your stuff isn't very polite."

"Sorry, Ela," Siko pointed at his back, "I would definitely carry it myself if I had a bag," Elzbieta simply shook her head, "It's alright, thanks for the save back there."

"Not a problem," Siko replied and signalled the squad to move further up.

As they sneak through another empty tent, Scott interrupted them from moving, "Uh Siko, I got really bad news," He sounds worried, "I don't know how, but I think we've got the U.S. army into this."

"They will be here very soon, ETA ten minutes," He continued, "I can only let the men stay for another three minutes, then I'll have to pull them out."

"Hmmph!" Siko punched the air, "Okay, I will make this quick. Winson's gotta die, it's time for him to pay his debt."

"We can't get in a conflict with the army, so if you can't do it, just leave. We will find some other time for him, but then it might be a bit harder..." Scott said with a worrying tone.

Siko looked towards his squad and ended up staring at Elzbieta, then he quickly turned off his radio, "Alright squad, you guys can pull out now, I can do this alone. Ela, you can leave as well." He said as he took off his helmet, revealing his face with a smile.

"No Siko, you can't go alone, it's suicide!" Elzbieta walked up to him, "Winson isn't worthy of your life!" She said as the rest of the squad nodded.

Siko shook his head as his smile turns into a sour one, "Ela, trust me, there is nothing else in the world that will be as important as this." Siko came forward and hugged her, leaving her eyes wide open and her face turning red. Good thing no one can see it through her visor.

"O… Ok… Okay…" She said as Siko lets go of her, "Actually… No, I will come with you instead. So, you don't have to go alone and..." She turned towards the other soldiers and hinted them to leave, but before all of them gets to go, Siko's hand hit her hard in the back of her neck- Now exposed as she tries to take off her helmet.

"Sorry Ela," Siko mumbled, "His life may be important to me, but it is certainly not the same for you. I hope you can forgive me for this."

Holding her with his arms to prevent her from falling to the floor, Siko signalled for a squad member to take her away. One of the soldiers hastily grabbed the now unconscious Elzbieta and left.

Siko waited for them to leave through the way they came from and out of his vision, then wore his helmet once again. He reloaded his gun and checked his equipment, then wasted no time running towards his objective once again.

He was confident, at least in his survivability. If his power works properly, then nothing should be able to hurt him.

The battlefield went quiet, as little amount of fire was being exchanged. 'I seem to be the last one now', Siko thought as he sprinted past a couple more tents, to a close distance to Hunter's tent.

However, just as he was about to get to the tent entrance, a couple of red lines appeared, emerged from his sides.

He did a dolphin dive and dodged a few bullets before replying with some of his own. Siko watched as his enemies drop to the floor, he could sense the confusion from their dying eyes.

Siko quickly got up and attempted to move in, but he was soon struck by a kick to his left torso, sending his body flying a bit to the right. The pain nearly made him scream.

He looked towards the left, seeing a female soldier aiming a pistol at his head. With an impressive amount of endurance and agility, Siko rolled to the left- dodging the first bullet, then kicked the back of her lower right leg, sending the soldier down on her back.

Quickly getting back on his feet, Siko disarmed her pistol but a kick from the soldier knocked it far away from both of them.

Siko jumped up and back, dodging a leg swing aimed for his feet. The soldier used this opportunity to roll back and stand up as well, getting back into her fighting position. She then pulled out a combat knife from her tactical belt.

The young man sighed and took his own knife out as well, "I don't usually fight women, but tonight is too important for me to be nice." He said with a serious tone.

The soldier laughed, "You think you are good huh, I will make you regret coming here." She then rushed straight at Siko, swinging her blade for the attack.

Siko is getting a bit confused on why he isn't seeing any red or white lines, but he quickly stopped thinking as the soldier gets closer and closer.

He tightened his grip on the knife and sprinted forward as well, leaving sand flying all over the place.

...


	26. C4S4 : First Visions

_Chapter 4: Hunting The Hunter._

 _Section 4: First Visions._

"Those things I saw in the... Visions, you were in some of them."

\- Ivory "Widow" Simmons

 **-X-**

 **Current time, Iraq, Battalion base of operations, Scott Weston.**

Scott has been panicking hard after Siko cuts his communication and went into radio silence. 'Fuck, fuck fuck fuck!", Scott thought as he feels his sweat dripping down from the top of his head.

"Commander, we have gotten rid of all the pursuits and is currently retreating back to the base. I will send a report your way once we arrive and regroup." The comms came online once again, 'thank god this time is good news', Scott thought as he wiped his sweat off with his hand. "Thanks, Howard, try not to grab any more attention on your way back. Get the wounded settled and the men rested as soon as you come back."

"Roger that," The other side waited for a second before continuing, "By the way command, Elzbieta was knocked out by Siko according to the soldiers from their squad, she is perfectly safe, and I believe she will wake up in a few hours with no harm." Scott raised an eyebrow upon hearing this.

"Okay… We will discuss more on this after she wakes up," Scott replied, and soon went back to his panicking state. After a few moments, he quickly calmed down and dialled a number, "Hey, I need a favour, come to this coordinate tomorrow. I will talk to you then." He then stopped the call.

With that done, Scott stared blindly at the large screen in front of him. 'I should've never sent him there, I should've stopped him', he thought as he closed his eyes and sobbed. Everything went wrong in just a few minutes, he can't believe the enemies have the power to summon an actual US army.

'Now with Siko alone in hostile territory, he will either get captured or even killed', Scott thought and prayed, 'please come out safe, I can't lose another family member, you and Selina are all that's left'.

But there's nothing he could do now, he can't risk sending out his forces again. At least Scott knows not to sacrifice many lives for one, even if that life is more important than anything else right now.

 **A few minutes ago, Iraq, Near Hunter's tent, Siko Weston.**

It hasn't been easy for Siko in the past minute, he has already gotten a severe cut on his left torso, two light cuts on his right arm and one on his left arm. The blood has been escaping quickly. The situation isn't good for him.

"Why is this happening," The woman whispered herself as she tried to strike at Siko again, which he managed to counter with his own blade. A confused emotion also appeared on Siko's face, 'What does she mean by happening? What is happening?'.

While trading more strikes, she spoke again, and it left Siko with shock, "What can't I see the lines?" she whispered. Siko heard her clearly even at low volume, it made him pause for a second- which allowed her to leave another wound on his front torso. It pulled Siko out of his thoughts and confusion.

He dodged another stab from the woman and attempted to counter attack with a slice towards her throat. She easily dodged it by jumping back a little at perfect timing, however, she did not expect a shoulder strike follow up as Siko quickly closed in on her. It knocked her mask off and revealing her angry emotions.

"You've really managed to piss me off," She grunted and wiped some blood off her knife. Siko smiled a bit, "Oh man, you need to get your anger issue checked, that was only one hit," he mocked and teased her a bit with his knife. Anger doesn't make you strong, it only makes you numb and dumb, Siko knows this clearly.

He needs her to get as pissed off as possible, so he may find more weaknesses.

It quickly showed as the woman tried to charge at him, Siko stepped to the side and grabbed her hand holding the knife and hit her hard with a kick to the back of her leg, once again sending her to the ground. Siko quickly got on top of her, holding her down and attempting to turn her around. The woman tried as hard as she could to get up, but Siko was holding hard on her.

'Hey, she actually looks pretty good now that I pay more attention,' Siko thought, 'But such a shame that I'll… Wait, what?!' Siko seemed to be confused again, like how he has always been since the beginning of this fight. He opened his mouth again.

"Listen, lady, I don't want to kill you, there is something weird between us and for some reason, I can't seem to make up the idea to kill you," Siko said to her in a very sincere tone, he isn't lying- For some reason his brain and body doesn't want him to perform, or even try to deal any sort of killing blow to her, despite him having such a huge advantage.

The woman seemed confused as well, but she doesn't seem to think the same. She tried to struggle as hard as she can to get out of this stance. At this point, they have both lost their knives, as the two blades lie peacefully on the side.

While feeling he is losing his advantage to her, Siko quickly grabbed her hands- which were doing most of the struggle by trying to grab a knife from the side.

Suddenly, upon both of their fingers touching, since conveniently they were both wearing fingerless gloves, everything went dark for Siko, for maybe just a second. He then started seeing visions of something- First was in a training room of some kind, a few people with special police gear were talking with him, he can't seem to make up what they were saying or what they looked like, and his vision soon moved on to the next one. The next vision shows him repelling off the side of an extremely tall tower, it seemed to be in Korea as Korean words can be seen on a nearby building, and then the vision changed again.

This vision must have been the strangest thing Siko has ever witnessed. He stands on top of a building, in front of him is a city engulfed in flames and black/red spikes. He holds a sniper rifle and is currently looking through its scope, where a woman in a space suit stands in his crosshair, her back facing him. She seems to have noticed him somehow- she turned around to look directly at him and showing her eyes, which glows in a light blue colour. It kind of freaks Siko out.

Suddenly, A flying figure covered with a yellow body bag and spikes floated up right in front of him, it then began to scream. At that point, he was pulled back to reality with fear and shock in his eyes. Never has he ever seen something like that, it was like he was a part of a horror movie. It was realistic enough to feel real but also too absurd to be true.

He looked in front of him, the woman has her eyes wide open, her pupil expanded wide- she seems to be zoomed out as well. But in a few moments, she inhaled a huge breath and came back, while looking just as shocked and scared as he currently is.

"What… The… Fuck?!" She said with a confused tone. Siko sees this as an opportunity and gave her a hit in the back of the neck, just like what he did to Elzbieta. Well, maybe a bit harder this time.

Carefully setting her down to the ground, Siko stood up looking at his hands to try and cope with what just happened. But the heavy cut on his torso reminded him to stay focused.

"Right, there is still a bastard to kill." He said as he picked up his knife and the pistol the woman dropped earlier in the fight. Siko checked the mag, 'good, it is mostly full', he thought after sensing its weight.

With that business finished, he looked back one more time at the woman and remembered her face, something tells him that she will play a big part in the future.

Shaking his head once again to get everything off his mind, he ran straight to the entrance of the tent.

 **Current time, Iraq, Outside of Hunter's temporary base, Craig Jenson.**

"Alright boys, we're here, everyone! Get off!" Mike yelled as he jumped off the transport truck, Craig quickly followed. He quickly raised his gun up checked the surroundings. He sees the large camp- Mostly on fire now from the flame mortars and the dead bodies of mercenaries. A few dead soldiers with black uniforms can also be seen.

After all of the Rangers have gotten off the truck, they got into their squads and formations. But before they could advance, they and the other marines were stopped by a mercenary, he seems to be the leader of the reinforcement that came with them.

"Alright now, Sergeant," He spoke to Mike with a Ukrainian accent, "the fighting seems to have stopped, and due to company policies I'm gonna have to ask you to halt right here."

"Wait, hold on, you do realize that we didn't just come with you for nothing right?" Mike tried to argue but the leader replied quickly, "You were sent here to help us, and that's your order, right? And now I'm gonna say that the best way to help us is to stay right here until further request, am I clear on that?!"

"But…" Mike tried again, and the leader interrupted, "Sergeant, you have a great future, so you don't want to get court-martialed for this, do you? I recall that disobeying command is a direct violation, isn't it?"

A couple of rangers were getting visibly angry, but Mike waved at them to calm down. He then turned to the leader and nodded, "Alright, I hope nothing else goes wrong, because we won't be there in time to save you." He said in a threatening tone, then left to explain to the other marine Sergeants.

Seeing he has managed to achieve his goal, the mercenary leader smiled and ordered his troops to move into the camp, while the American troops just simply watched while sitting in the freezing night temperature of Iraq.

Craig quietly watched all this goes down, he wasn't particularly angry for this unlike a lot of other rangers, it just got him to be more suspicious of what happened, and what is happening currently in the camp.

Soon, after hearing a few bullets fired from within the camp, Craig quickly made his way to Mike- who just finished talking. "Hey, I'm gonna go see what is happening in there." He said to Mike while pointing at the camp. As predicted, Mike opened his mouth and tried to deny his friend.

But before he could say anything, a lot more shots were fired from within the camp and Mike quickly changed his mind. "You know what, fuck it," He answered to Craig, "this doesn't feel right, these mercenaries look more like terrorists than just hired guns."

Craig nodded, "There is something they don't want us to see, and it's really getting on my nerves," He then dragged Mike close and continued quietly, "but just let me and you go, we don't want to be spotted trying to uncover this mystery either. Too many people will get them to notice us quickly."

Mike agreed and looked at the other rangers, which have already noticed their little conversation here. He then scanned the surroundings to make sure that no mercenaries stayed to watch them, which there are none that he could see.

Swiftly, Miked signalled for the other rangers to get close and explained what they were going to do to them. Seeing that none of the rangers are questioning their decision, and some even wanted to go with them, Mike and Craig smiled.

"I know you boys want to come, but this will be a two-man job. If we fail, either by getting captured or simply killed… You all must remember to deny any involvement in this, you've basically never heard of this conversation." Mike spoke to them with a serious tone. The rangers all nodded and returned to their old positions as if nothing has happened.

The two grabbed their weapons and moved quietly and carefully into the camp, towards where the gunshots were last heard.

* * *

 **Author's message: 12/31/2018**

 **Happy new years! Sorry for keeping this story paused for so long. I was mostly trying to get my own shit together, which actually kind of worked. So yeah I hope you like this new chapter! I tried to revise my own writing style and made a few changes in the early chapters too.**

 **As always, if you like the story so far be sure to review, follow and favourite! See you in the next one!**


	27. C4S5: A Prey's Revenge

_Chapter 4: Hunting The Hunter._

 _Section 5: A Prey's Revenge._

"I guess I was wrong the whole time… I'm sorry."

\- Elzbieta "Ela" Bosak

 **-X-**

 **Current time, Iraq, Inside the hunter's tent, Siko Weston.**

Dashing through the entrance of the tent, Siko quickly dodged to the left just as a bullet flies right next to his face, leaving a burning pain on his left cheek. He saw the red line appear a few seconds earlier.

'Interesting, I seem to… Predict a lot better now,' Siko thought as he aims his gun forward, he finds his power grown stronger since he can effectively know the exact time danger comes, which has never been a thing for him before.

Putting his sight directly on a location within the darkness of the tent. The lights in here have been crushed, leaving the inner part of the tent pitch black while Siko stands in the light that came from the outside.

"Well, I can't say I am not impressed," Winson said casually from the dark, "Siko Weston ay? What a long way from home." The hunter chuckled. Siko narrowed his eyes, almost wanting to pull the trigger.

"I said I would find you, and here I am," Siko spoke with a clearly pissed off tone, "You will pay for the lives that have perished because of your bloody hands."

A match was lighted in the dark, revealing Winson's face, smiling evilly. It also revealed four of those super soldiers standing next to the hunter, their dangerous looking weapons lowered.

The hunter walked forward despite having a gun aimed at him, "I enjoyed that shot, you know. Killing your little… Girlfriend or whatever was the best experience I have had in a while." He teased at Siko, causing the young man to hold his pistol even tighter and nearly pulling the trigger.

He wants to shoot the bastard in front of him right now, but his intelligent side reminded him to stay put and find a better opportunity. He doesn't plan to die with Winson, but he will if he must.

Seeing Siko calming down, the hunter spoke again, "Huh, still trying to act cool mhm? Let me tell you somethin' else," Winson looked down at his futuristic sniper rifle, its body shining from the outside light, "I don't kill for money, my friend,"

"I kill for the excitement… And I felt great killing her." the hunter immediately raised his rifle up and aimed at Siko as he finishes his sentence, then fired. It was too fast, and Siko has no idea why he didn't predict this single shot.

He could almost feel his life ending slowly as the bullet flies towards him at an almost slow-motion speed. Soon enough, the bullet pierced through the young man's head, Siko felt nothing as he drifts into emptiness.

When he reopened his eyes once again, he sees himself floating in nothing but darkness. Suddenly, as he was trying to figure out his current location and dreading about his death, Siko was pulled backwards and drifted into darkness once again. But he feels himself breathing again this time, and he feels a bit zoomed out of his mind.

As he regains his conscious, he sees the hunter standing in front of him, just about to talk.

"Huh, still trying to act cool mhm…" Siko's pupil expanded as the words make their way into his ears, he heard this just a few moments ago, or was it? Did he just travel back in time?

Doesn't matter now, Siko prepared himself and turned his attention back to Winson- who is about to say the next sentence.

"... Let me tell you something-" Winson continued, and without any other thoughts, Siko opened fire and immediately dashed to the right, then braced for impact.

The bullet nailed Winson in the chest instead of his head, "Arghhhhh! You fucking bitch!" He screamed, then also moved for cover, which there weren't many other than his wooden desk, "I'll make you pay for this!"

Siko quickly aimed for the other soldiers, smoothly taking them out with a few bullets to their head, "Fuck!" but the last soldier still managed to hit him in the shoulder, and adrenaline kicked in almost immediately.

Seeing Winson is still behind cover and yet to recover, Siko sees this as an opportunity. He tried his best to ignore the pain and rushed towards the table, his pistol in hand.

Maybe it's because of his footsteps being too hard, Winson decided to peek out with a pistol as he is near the table. Seeing the lines appearing, Siko managed to dodge the bullet, then with his full strength- he dived for it.

At this moment, Siko feels overwhelming. Time has kindly decided to slow down for him again, to give some time for clarity. He finds the world quiet once more and his mind empty, with pain as a reminder for his current objective.

Unknowingly, he smiled as he sees Winson shocked face- the once feared hunter is now just standing there, not even able to pull a simple trigger. Numerous emotions can be seen on the face of the hunter, and the most noticeable one is fear.

"Bang, bang, bang, bang…"

Siko aimed his gun forward while being mid-air, then fired continuously until there are no bullets left in the gun. With a click, the slide of his pistol locks back, and he lands on top of Winson, who now has a few holes in his head.

Hands shaking from the pain, Siko rolled off the corpse to lie on the side. He laughed out loud, and a few tears slid down the side of his face.

He can hear footsteps and shouting outside of the tent, but it doesn't matter now. The revenge is over and he's satisfied with the result. Slowly, Siko grabbed Winson's dropped pistol and aimed it at his head, but it was quickly kicked out of his hand.

An enemy soldier made his way here just in time before he could commit suicide. Feeling his chance now lost, Siko let out a deep breath and his mind soon drifted into darkness as the shouting continued around him.

 **Current time, Iraq, Not far away from the hunter's tent, Craig Jenson.**

Craig tried his best to conceal himself from the soldiers running by, Mike stands behind him with his M4 pointing at the ground.

This area has been popular with shouts, screams and gunshots. He has been hiding and watching along with Mike for a few minutes now, and only at this point in time has the gunshots stopped. Mercenaries are running all around this place, and the wounded are being carried away. A fainted woman wearing a very strange looking set of combat armour also was being evacuated, which only gave him more questions than answers.

"Hey, they got into that big tent over there," Mike said quietly from behind, and Craig turned his attention to the entrance of the hunter's tent. From what he can see, a few mercenary soldiers and their field medics ran into the tent, then they carried someone out.

Upon seeing the face of the person that's being carried out, Craig's eyes went wide, "Holy shit, Mike," He turned back to Mike and finished his sentence with a shaky voice, "That's Siko Weston."

Craig rubbed his eyes and tried his best to think that he is just hallucinating, but the reality is there for him. Siko Weston, the missing billionaire and the co-founder of OctoTech, is here in Iraq- and he seems to be involved with this shady group of mercenaries.

Oh, and he's bleeding out here while wearing a full black military uniform.

Mike returned him with the same look, and they both nodded. 'We are in some deep shit now', Craig thought. He was right, this group of mercs definitely isn't what they act to be.

Letting out a huge breath, he signalled Mike to retreat and sneakily made their way back to the other rangers.

 **Current time, Poland, An unknown military airport, Unknown.**

The engine soars loudly as the transport plane move to take off. Its Polish military symbol still bright under the darkness of the night.

Sitting inside is a woman wearing a pair of sunglasses, along with countless crates of supplies.

"Beep, beep, beep!" Her phone rang, and a man spoke on the other side in Polish as she answered, "Hey uh Zofia, sorry to put you on this supply flight, it's the only one that has been scheduled to Iraq at this time."

The woman, or now known as Zofia simply smiled, "It's okay, Aleksy," She replied in Polish as well, "Any flight can do the job."

"Haha, well, that's great…" The man laughed awkwardly through the phone, "Listen, try not to start any trouble when you get there okay?"

Although he tried his best to sound normal, Zofia can still hear his concerns, "It was a lot of work to get you permission to go to Iraq at this time, you know… Because of the war and all."

"Yeah, I understand what you're saying," She assured him, "I know what to do when I get there."

Her reassurance managed to convince Aleksy, as he replied, "Well, I hope you're right about this one. Good luck to you then."

"Thanks, remember to tell Adalbert to take care of Hanna for now, I won't be able to go home for my next maternity leave."

"You got it, commander," And with that, the call came to an end.

Zofia stored the phone back into her pocket and carefully took out a picture. It shows what seems to be a younger version of both her and Elzbieta standing next to each other, but neither of them is smiling.

She gently touched Elzbieta's face on the picture and closed her eyes.

'See you soon, Ela.'


	28. C5S1 : Chain Reaction

_Chapter 5: Caught In The Web_

 _Section 1: Chain Reaction_

"What on Earth are you doing here, Weston?"

\- Craig Jenson

 **-X-**

 **A few hours later, Iraq, Battalion base of operations, Elzbieta "Ela" Bosak.**

"Why are you so weak, Ela?"

"Are you really my daughter, Ela?!"

"Don't be a failure, Ela!"

"Get up! Ela!"

"..."

"Ela!"

"Ahhhh!" Elzbieta screamed as she woke up, and sat bolt upright with sweat dripping down from her forehead.

The dreams are back again, filled with her angry father and a disappointed Zofia. Waves and waves of regret and guilt came back for her once more, even if it has already been years. These past-related nightmares have been a pain but also a good reminder for why she's here in the first place.

Taking a deep breath, she tried her best to get herself together and got off the bed.

"Hey Ela," The door opened, revealing a tired Scott, "Good to see that you're awake."

"Hey," She finally looked around the room, realizing that she is in the medical wing at the base, "I can't believe Siko just knocked me out like that,"

"Speaking of which, where is he?" She continued and stretched a bit with her arms.

"He didn't come back," Scott answered quietly, "Haven't got a single word from him since last night."

Elzbieta froze and slowly turned her head towards Scott, and the man gave her a small nod, "Don't worry, we still have him… For now," he continued, "I wouldn't send him out there without any sort of backup plan."

Scott pulled a tablet from behind, it shows a red mark over the Atlantic Ocean, still moving.

"Thank god," Elzbieta let out the deep breath that she has been holding, "We gotta get him out of there right now."

Finishing the sentence, she started to walk out of the room, but Scott stopped her. He pointed at the tablet and showed her how far away Siko currently is, "Be patient Ela, it would be suicide if we just go like this."

"So?! Now they have Siko, god knows what will happen next…" She shouted loudly but decreased her voice as she noticed Scott's tiredness, "I mean, we need to hurry."

"Of course, that's why I've been putting together a team."

With that, Scott gestured her to follow him.

"I've been tracing him when I first lost him," he continued as they walk and pointed at the red mark, "They seem to be moving towards the United States."

"This means I can't send too many people there, we'd risk being raided here and being suspicious as we make our way there." as they reached the outside, Scott added, "But we can still send a few to do some covert rescue operations."

"Count me in," Ela replied as they got on Scott's jeep.

"Of course, I'd appreciate your help," Scott smiled, "But we have to make sure that we can pull this off in one go, so I also got some outside support."

The car came to a stop, and both of them got off, with Elzbieta shooting him a confused look. Which Scott only replied with another follow-me gesture, and lead her into the command center.

They quickly made their way to the war room entrance.

"Now, before we go in, I want you to be ready for what's about to happen," he moved his hand to the handle and looked back at Elzbieta, which only caused her to nod slowly while giving him another confused glare.

"Well, let's go then, just be ready."

Elzbieta followed him inside and immediately saw a person sitting on a sofa across the room. Upon taking a better look, her eyes opened wide and anger quickly filled in.

Scott smartly took a step back and left the room. Leaving the two sisters alone to sort their business out.

"(Good morning, Ela,)" Zofia stood up and removed her sunglasses, and continued in Polish, "(I'm surprised you are still alive in this god-forsaken place.)"

However, the expected response of Elzbieta replying angrily did not happen, she instead chose to be quiet and quickly calmed down. This caused Zofia to lift her eyebrows a tiny bit, and the room is again filled with silence.

"(Well, you must have underestimated me,)" After a minute of intense staring, Elzbieta decided to break the ice and replied in polish, "(I am no longer the nobody.)" She emphasized the word 'nobody'.

Elzbieta raised her head up, and a smirk formed on the Polish commander's face, "(Very well, I will see to that myself.)"

"But for now I will need to remind you of the current problem," Zofia continued, in English this time, and Scott walked back in.

"Alright," He gave Elzbieta an apologizing look, and continued, "So this is the outside support I was talking about… I'll just go straight to the point since you both know each other well."

The sisters again gave each other some intense glares.

"I have already told Zofia what the situation is like right now," Scott continued, and Zofia nodded.

"And I'm not surprised that this happened when Ela is present." She kept her smirk and teased, making Elzbieta clench her hands. Realizing that her sister hasn't really changed that much, Zofia relaxed a bit internally, and her smirk got bigger.

Feeling the tense atmosphere coming back, Scott awkwardly laughed, "Haha… Well, it would happen even without her being there, cause it was mostly my fault for sending him out in the first place..."

"No, no," Elzbieta stopped him from talking, "She's right, it's my mistake and I plan to correct it." The words almost came through her teeth as she nearly reaches her anger limit. The air suddenly became hard to breathe for Scott, who kind of saw this coming.

Thankfully, a few knocks on the door stopped the tensity from developing further.

Scott opened the door, revealing Olaf, Anna, Tal and the other Inferno Squad members. Letting out a relieved sigh, he quickly welcomed them inside.

"Welcome to the war room, ladies and gentlemen," he smiled and pointed at the large table sitting in the middle of the large room, "Take a seat around the table."

'Thank god,' he thought as he joins them at the table, and turned on the projector.

"This is Zofia Bosak, an elite commander from the Polish special forces," Zofia waved while Scott introduces her to everyone else, "Once this operation is over, successful or not- We will all forget about her as if she was never here."

Seeing the group nodded in agreement, Scott continued, "Good, now let's move on to the plan."

…

 **Current time, USA, Classified military airbase, Eliza "Ash" Cohen.**

The jeep came to a stop as it reaches the checkpoint.

"Sir, papers please." a MP stepped forward to the jeep window, he seems to be armed to the teeth. In which actually brought more excitement to Eliza as she wonders what the future holds for her, she was already excited when she first got off the transport plane yesterday.

In just a moment, the MP exchanged a salute with the driver, and the jeep continued deeper inside the base.

"Sergeant Cohen, we are almost there," When they are near the command center, the driver interrupted Eliza's thoughts, "I can't drive through the gates, so you'll have to go by foot with your ID papers ready."

Giving the driver a friendly smile, "Okay, thank you for the ride, Corporal," She got off the car and walked to the heavily guarded gate, the MPs quickly verified her papers and allowed her in.

"Ah, Sergeant Cohen, welcome to Airbase Foxtrot-Six," Upon walking past the door of the command center, she was quickly greeted by a Major, "I'm Major Williams," he gave her a firm handshake.

"Greetings Major, I am quite honoured to be here," Eliza said enthusiastically, and made Major Williams chuckle for a bit.

"Well Sergeant," He gestured her to follow, "Let's hurry and get you hooked up with the right people."

"Sergeant, as you know, this exchange program is a once in a lifetime opportunity, and I believe that you are talented to be here," As they make their way to another jeep, the Major spoke with a serious tone, "However, I still strongly advise you to be respectful to our soldiers and the chain of command."

"Of course sir, I was trained to do so," Eliza replied immediately without hesitation, and the Major looks satisfied with her answer.

"Well then, once again I'd like to welcome you to the United States of America, and I hope you will have a good time here in general." Major Williams opened the driver door and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Thank you, sir."

"Alright now, you came right on time for some excitement," Major Williams continued as he started the car, and successfully grabbed her attention, "I heard that Director Mueller- your superior has gotten his hands full with the recent disappearance of Siko Weston."

"Being the biggest R&D contractor for the US military, Weston has a huge influence in the development of our next-gen technologies," Major Williams sighed, "And when he disappears? Well, that raises some serious concerns."

Eliza nodded, even though she hadn't seen the news yet, she still knows that losing someone that important to unknown reasons could be disastrous. Especially when he knows things that may cause some serious damage if they get into the wrong hands.

"Well, I hope I'm not scaring you," The Major looked back at her through the front mirror.

"Not at all sir, this is why I am here in the first place," Eliza shook her head and replied with determination, "I'll be sure to make myself useful,"

"Oh, I'm sure you will," Major Williams nodded, "Best luck to you then, I sure hope we can get him back before it's too late." With that, he drives the jeep onto the main road, heading straight for the FBI field office.

Looking out of the car window, Eliza wondered about the fate of Siko. The disappearance of this individual could lead to a huge firestorm, that if not properly dealt with- may quickly engulf this world entirely. She hopes that this isn't true, but the bad feeling still grows, and now it is stronger than ever.

The calm before the storm is here, and the future at this point is quite uncertain. Who would have expected a person to be this important, and to have the ability to affect the whole world?

She took a deep breath and recollected herself.

Whatever happens next is not for her to decide, she just needs to be ready- for anything.

…

 **Current time, Unknown, Unknown, Unknown.**

"Master, we have secured Weston."

"Good... move on to the next phase when ready."

"Yes, master."

…


End file.
